Judgment
by thesecretwriter94
Summary: Graves has left and Christophe is trying to give Dru the space she asked for. Danger is on the rise when the Schola is conatantly being attacked, but by who? Sergej's dead and the Maharaj are now allies. When Graves comes back can he help save her or will he be too late? Has she moved on? Has he? And where does this leave Christophe? Set after Reckoning. Time to make a decsion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Strange Angels**_

Judgment

It's been over three months since Graves left. After a few weeks I learned to cope. Not that things aren't still bad around here, but it's gotten better than it was those first few weeks. I miss him. Things just aren't the same. I also just feel guilty. I was the one that got him into this mess in the first place. If it wasn't for me he would still be living in the Dakotas - not that living in a mall is ideal but he would be safe.

Its been nice just hanging out with Nat. It was also just nice to have _someone _to talk to. Christophe doesn't really talk to me anymore, well about normal things that is, ever since I told him I needed time to think about, well everything. Since then he's kept a very…professional relationship with me, talking about council news and the Maharaj. Though every once in a while, when he thinks I'm not looking, I see him staring at me like he…well I don know, but when he looked at me like this it was like we were the only two people around and nothing else mattered. Now there was a hint of longing in that look and it broke my heart sometimes.

Of course I couldn't have just one normal day, or as close to normal as possible in a Schola full of _djamphir _and wulfen. I jolted upright out of bed having been shaken awake by Nat.

"Come on! Get up sleepy head. We're going shopping!" she explained, way too loud for the middle of the night.

"I'm pretty sure I have enough Nat-approved clothes to last a lifetime." And it was true. After Graves left and I explained things to Christophe I had agreed to go shopping with her and she had ultimately given me a new wardrobe saying _If you want to act like you're the head of the Order, you're going to have to look the part. That way they'll take you seriously. _In a way it kind of made sense-and I had to admit, I didn't mind what I saw when I looked in the mirror. I tried to stay away from skirts and dresses, only if absolutely necessary. The boy's faces were pretty hilarious too when I walked into the first council meeting after shopping earlier that day, or night I guess, whatever. I caught a glimpse of Christophe's awed face just before he quickly controlled it.

"One, you can never have enough clothes. Two, it's not that kind of shopping trip, with the exception of one outfit. We are going party shopping." She said happily.

"Party? What party? With everything going on I don't know if this is the right time." There was too much on my plate as it was.

"Your birthday party." She said, with a big helping of _Duh Dru._ "And there's never a reason not to have a party."

"I could think of a few." With everything going on getting another year older didn't really seem like that big of a deal, but well, a party did sound kind of fun and…normal. And that's exactly what I wanted on my birthday. "Sure, okay just let me get dressed." And we were out the widow .

**Starts off kind of slow which is why I'm uploading more than one chapter. let me know what think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels**_

Once we were on the main street Nat asked "Okay what do want to shop for first, your outfit or party supplies?"

"Clothes first, then supplies. Get the worst over with first." Hey I said I liked the clothes not that I liked looking for them.

She let out a rough sigh "Sometimes you just kill me Dru. You really do."

So the first place she took me to was Nordstrom's She didn't even let me try on the skirt which was black and looked way too short to cover anything, which was probably why she got it. This was going to be torture. She also bought a pair a plain black pumps with red soles. I was a bit confused with the next place she led me too, the lingerie department, where she picked out a blue and black laced corset.

It wasn't until we were walking out that I asked "What am I wearing over that?"

She looked over at me winningly and said "Nothing." As if it was just that simple. But I knew there was a reason.

"Why? Is someone important going to be there?" I said accusingly. Shanks had finally asked her out and things were good between them. I guess she felt I needed to be a bit more "friendly" with the boys in my class. She said I didn't need to be anything serious and I could see where she was coming from, but they just didn't appeal to me all that much. Then I would think of Christophe and a hot flush would go through me and then consequently I would think of Graves and feel like I was betraying him. But he was the one that left me right? I had promised to never leave him behind, but he'd been the one to leave me.

"Okay, okay I figured if we got caught you could charm your way out of it." She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And you cant do it because?"

"_Because _it wont be a wulfen that catches us. So it has to be you." She said merrily.

"Oh, of course your totally right." I guess it was possible for me to put more sarcasm in to my tone, if I really tried.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" she said triumphantly. "now all we need are party supplies and there are already lights and music courtesy of Shanks so all we need are food and booze."

"Ahh, now I see why I need the outfit. You know if Christophe caught us he'd probably have kittens right there."

"Hopefully it won't be him then." she said casting me a sidelong glance.

After getting all the "necessities" as Nat put it, we headed back and made it just in time for the first bell to ring. I wasn't really feeling the nicer clothes today so I put on a pair of skinny jeans, my black military boots and a black tank top, hey it wasn't a T-shirt, and headed off to my sparring class with Christophe.

I no longer had trouble staying in the aspect and bringing it up at will. I also healed a lot quicker which wasn't a bad thing considering that Christophe knocked me on my ass on a daily basis. I would have so many back problems when I got older, but I guess I didn't need to worry about that since I would probably always look the same as I do now.

Of course when we were sparring he only spoke about tact and recovery. _Always leave yourself a recovery _was one of his famous lines. After class was over he dismissed me and that was that he didn't say anything else, just left. I appreciated him giving me some space, but I was kind of missing the old Christophe. So I caught up with him outside the sparring room before the adrenaline from fighting could wear off and I lost my courage.

"Christophe wait."

"Yes Dru?" he said in that business mockery tone of his.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course _kochana._" What the hell does that mean and _was that a hint of a smile? _

"Okay look Christophe I appreciate you giving me space and all that but…well would it kill you to talk to me like a normal person sometimes? You hardly ever talk to me anymore and when you do it's about some council meeting or strategy."

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I do, did…I don't know. I-" _Uh- oh _I grabbed my courage with both hands as Gran would say "-I miss you okay? I miss how it used to be, how I was able to just talk to you." There it was out, and I meant it I did miss him.

His face softened and his eyes were suddenly blowtorch blue "You can always talk to me _milna_" his hand lifted to brush a stray curl out of my face. It was the first time he had even gotten close let alone _touch_ me in months. "And by the way, happy birthday." he wispred in my ear. Suddenly I was reminded of Graves and as Christophe walked away the only emotion I could feel was _confused. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels**_

With that I was off to magic mastery with Leander since we recently found I was part of the Mahara thanks to Gran. It actually wasn't that bad of a class, it was kind of fun. Christophe had had the mistake of walking in once and I had lost my concentration. The hex I had been holding onto flew out of my grasp and, because I turned to look at Christophe, went straight for him. _Oops. _He never came to practice anymore after that. I also learned that very few Maharaj women can throw hexes and if they can they are very rare and very precious. Great first _svetocha _and now this. What could go wrong?

Nat caught up with me after that and she happily informed me that all the invites had been made and it surprised me when some of the names were _djamphir _and even more surprised when one of them was Zeke. We were supposed to have coffee, but after the awkwardness at Christophe's trial well, it never happened.

"Zeke's going?"

"Yeah. He seemed pretty excited about it too, said he would bring some of his friends."

"Okay sounds great. See you later."

Back in my room I finally had some peace and quiet. I wasn't quite _alone, _I could sense Benjamin outside the door, but I was as alone as I would get. Until Nat knocked on my door.

"Time to get ready!" she announced already dressed in a deep purple dress that was so tight it might as well have been showing everything.

"Trying to impress someone? The other wulfen boys wont be able to stop staring which will probably make Shanks a little on the uneasy side, don't you think?" I said with a grin.

"If he wants it he's gotta work for it. Nothing comes easy. And it wouldn't hurt to make him a little jealous." she replied slyly.

"Of course, what's romance without a little jealousy." I said my voice dripping sarcasm.

"You would know miss love triangle."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

After I had gotten dressed and Nat finished my hair she started putting something on my face.

"Hey, I only agreed to and outfit and hair. I never agreed to makeup!" Clothes, fine. Hair, okay, not that I needed to do much to it since I bloomed. But I don't do makeup, never have and I didn't want to start.

"Stop moving! Jeez you'd think I was going to melt your face off or something."

Ugh, she just wasn't going to give up. Whatever, I guess one night couldn't hurt.

"There, my masterpiece is finished!" she exclaimed after she had plastered all her gunk on my face.

"Let's go. I want to get this over with."

"Oh come on, I know your excited." and I kind of was.

Nat had set everything up in an unused classroom. It look like a high end lounge with all the lights and music. I don't know how Shanks had gotten his hands on all this stuff. The perks of coming from a reform Schola I guess, you find way to get everything.

"Wow it looks great."

"Thanks, everyone should show up in a few minutes." Within ten minutes everyone had shown up and there, surprisingly were no fights among the two groups…yet. Shanks and what he now started calling his "crew" were all hanging around the snack table and Zeke had shown up with his friends a little while after Shanks. Zeke and his friends had already made their way to the drink table three times since they had shown up and they had only been there for about fifteen minutes which was starting to make me nervous. I so did not want to have a wulfen-_djamphir _boxing match. " You should try to have fun, have a drink or two, or three or five. I won't judge." she said with a smile.

"I am having fun, though I think I'll stick with one drink. Zeke's drinking enough for both of us."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Nat and I both froze. We hadn't been expecting anyone else. Nat went for her gun but I waved her off and went for the door, though when I got there I was wishing it had been Nat with her gun to open the door instead of me. Because when I opened the door sheer terror flashed through me.

**Wow cliff hanger sorry about that. I really wanted to end there. For all you Graves fans don't worry he will definitely be in there. You just have to be a little patient ;). So review, inbox me, let me know what you think. I definitely plan on finishing this story so there will be an end, but we don't have to worry about that for a while yay! I have big plans for this story and hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this will be the last chapter i am uploading so quickly, sorry! But i will continue to upload every week now that i've got the story going. Thanks for the reviews! It really helps me want to keep writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot and I love to hear what you guys have to say!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels :(**__**  
**_

"Christophe!" _Uh-oh, we're so busted. _

"What do you think-" he started and then just stopped like he ran out of air. He was just staring at me, and in that one short moment before he controlled his features I saw hunger in his eyes. But not the kind of hunger that makes you think the person actually wants to eat you, the kind that makes chills run down your spine. Well, maybe the outfit was a good choice. He seems to be more distracted by it than the party. Though, at the moment the party didn't seem too important and to tell you the truth I was kind of pleased with his reaction.

He had a grin on his face when he said "Was I not invited to the party?"

My profound response to that was "Um…" _Did he really just crack a joke? _It was so different from his usual stoic behavior I just stood there, stunned. His grin widened and I was reminded of just how well his features went together. He wasn't overly gorgeous in the way that makes you think someone spends _way_ too much time on their appearance. His features just, worked. "Aren't you mad? This isn't exactly a pg party. I'm pretty sure this isn't something you approve of."

"You deserve to have some fun Dru, on this night especially. I'm glad to see your happy." He seemed sincere. Was he really okay with this?

"I don't suppose you'll have a drink then?" I asked sweetly; and to my surprise…

"I don't think one will hurt." He said, his amused eyes sparkling at the shocked expression on my face. I led him into the party and went to join the shocked faces of Nat and Shanks. When they saw he had drink in his hands they relaxed and we joined into the conversation. Then Nat started tugging me toward a corner.

"Hey come here. I have to talk to you for a sec."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I told Christophe.

"Hurry back." he said, stroking my cheek. The motion was soft, tender. His eyes were gentle, how could I ever have thought his eyes were cold. Right now they were burning me from the inside out.

Once she pulled me away she said "Okay what's the deal? If anyone was going to break this up-" she motioned to the room "-it would have been him. _So _I take it the outfit worked. What did his face look like when he saw it? I mean I knew there was a chance he would be more outraged than before after he saw it and then seeing the _djamphir _boys were here gawking at you, because they _are. _But I guess not. So what happened?"

"I opened the door and he was about to yell at me, but then he just looked at me like he was noticing me for the first time. The next thing I knew he had a grin on his face and was asking if he could join us. It's a good thing I bloomed and look so different."

"I don't think you would have needed to bloom for him to look at you like that." and with that she walked away. I stood there confused. I mean I knew Christophe was interested, he'd made painfully obvious. But what she was implying went beyond just interest. I mean he couldn't…he…No he didn't feel _that _way. Did he?

We all began talking and just having fun. I sat down on one of the couches and Zeke immediately sat next to me. I didn't have a problem with it at first, all of us talking and laughing, until he started brushing my thigh and finding excuses to touch me. Every time I would move just an inch away he would immediately fill the space. I could see Christophe across the way shooting daggers at him. Zeke had apparently seen him too.

"Hey Dru, can we talk?" he said smiling at me.

"Um sure, about what?"

"Alone?" I got up happy to have some space and started leading him toward the door just to have him put his hand on the small of my back, great. I could feel eyes on us the way until we got out the door. I knew how drunk he must be and didn't have a good feeling when he started leading my farther and farther away from the party _I hate being herded._ It was a little eerie in this deserted part of the building.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm really sorry we couldn't have coffee before. " he said moving so closer to me. I backed into the wall behind me. Bouncing around so many schools I've had to fight off my fair share of boys once and a while, but this time I wasn't the only one that had been trained to fight. He was so close now I could feel his breath in my ear. "I'd really like to make it up to you." he said softly, his lips brushing my ear.

"I'm pretty busy, but I'm sure I can find some time this Sunday okay?" and I tried to shove past him, but he wasn't going to let that happen. His entire body was now pressed against mine and there was no room for escape. His hands started trailing along my waist and his lips were at my neck as I tried, helplessly, shoving him away. The next thing I knew he was ripped away and shoved into the wall, _hard. _

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? Okay so like I said I'll try to update every week and reviews are always welcome! I just came up with the conflict of the story and it's something I don't think anyone is going to expect. Well, there's a little bit of a teaser for you. Thanks for all your support and happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, because of all the reviews I have been getting and all of the feedback I have finished another chapter ahead of schedule. Lucky for all of you ;). So keep the reviews coming and I might keep posting early. Thanks for the support and happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels **__**L**_

It had been Christophe who'd attacked Zeke. He seemed to have gotten a good punch in too because there was blood coming from Zeke's nose. The blood hunger started to rise. I was learning to control it. Emphasis on _learning. _I still wasn't there yet, but it was easier to ignore it a little more now. Though when Zeke got a punch in on Christophe and his lip started bleeding that made it much worse because I _knew_ what his blood tasted like, knew what it felt like going down my throat. He tasted like danger and wildness, a hot breeze through a car window. He tasted like _freedom,_ something that was lacking from my life here at the Schola where privacy was a legend; someone was always watching.

I hurried to jump in between them before they really started to go at it and it was not a good idea to try to stop them by myself then. I managed to separate them long enough to try to reason with them. Thankfully none of them tried to throw a punch my way. I don't think that would have went over well with the other. "Zeke, Christophe stop! I said _stop!_" Zeke was the first to relax, but if anything Christophe seemed to tense _more. _"_Christophe! _Stop, please."

"Dru-"

"Christophe, stop. He didn't mean to. He's drunk, please just let it go." But it could see in his eyes that he wasn't planning on doing anything like that. I just barely managed to stop him from lunging at Zeke. "Zeke, maybe it would be a good idea to go back to your room now. Sleep it off a little, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Dru." I wasn't sure if sending him to his room was going to stop Christophe, but it would give me time to calm to him down a little and hopefully reason with him. It made me feel like I was dealing with two toddlers sending him to his room, two very dangerous toddlers.

"Christophe, stop. He's gone now, just calm down."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Calm down."

"I'm not going to let him just walk away, Dru. Not with what he was doing to you. You could have gotten hurt. If I wasn't there to stop him…"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. And I could have pushed him off. I didn't need your help. I can handle myself." I lied. By the look on his face I think he knew it too.

"I can't just let him get away with that. I'm sorry Dru." He started to break away from me so I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed him. Chalk one up for the surprise-o-meter. I thankfully managed to distract him, enough so that he started kissing me back and consequently distracted me in return. Not that I minded too much. I had that same feeling wash through me. The one that said I was safe and relieved that he had always come back for me, that he would never leave me behind. But that one thought would always show up in the back of my mind. _What about Graves? Have you forgotten about him? He's hurting right now because of you. You brought him with you and he got captured by Sergej. You told him you'd be there for him, that you loved him. Have you forgotten about THAT? _I hadn't forgotten. That was one of the things I thought of most since he was gone. I hadn't forgotten about him. How could I? I meant it when I said I loved him. He just hadn't loved me enough to stay. He said it was because he needed to be worth me. How was he not? I get that he's been through a lot, hell we both had, but why couldn't we get through it together? I broke away trying to keep the emotions off my face.

"Are you going to do that every time the hunger hits?" he said echoing something I'd said to him what seemed like ages ago, bringing a smile to my face.

"Would you like me to?" I replied, echoing his response.

"Yes, I would actually." he said making me blush even more than I already was.

I didn't think it would be a good decision to go on with the conversation so I changed the subject. "Are you ready to go back to the party now?" I said looking away. Thankfully he let me take a few steps back and I was able to clear my head a little sense his scent wasn't as strong as it was when I was right next to him.

"Of course." he said and led me back toward the party.

Once back with the others we both acted as if nothing had happened for which I was grateful. "Where's Zeke? I thought he walked out with you?" Nat asked as we walked in. I was sure she saw me walk out with Zeke and seeing me walk in with Christophe no doubt put some crazy ideas in her head. "From the looks of him I could tell he was pretty drunk."

"He decided it would be best if went to bed. I found Dru as she and I were walking back." Christophe lied and I was grateful. I didn't really want anyone else knowing what had happened between me and Zeke _or _between me and Christophe.

"Oh okay. Come on you have to be a good hostess. It _is _your party after all." and she led me towards the others. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I was actually having fun and was able to forget all the bad things going on for once. It was nice. I did end up having more than one drink and Christophe ended up walking me to my room. Though halfway there I fell and he decided it wasn't a good idea for me to continue and ended up carrying me. He ended up sitting with me for a while and just talking. It was sweet and I was grateful to have someone to talk to.

I started to doze off a little while later, but before I could fall completely into unconsciousness he asked "Can I stay?"

"I guess." I didn't know why I said yes or even if it was a good idea, but I was too tired to care at the moment and was content to just fall asleep in his arms knowing that as long as he was here everything would be okay.

**Well there it is, another chapter. Review and let me know what you think so far. I promise there will be more action soon. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's another chapter for all of you. I can honestly say that I would have updated sooner, but I just couldn't concentrate while working in the dark. My light bulb blew out and since I cannot just unscrew the light bulb and replace it, I have to wait for my father... he hasn't replaced it yet-_-. Hopefully he'll do it soon. Wish me luck!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels :(**__**  
**_

I woke up the next morning in my t-shirt and panties. I also had a wicked hangover. If Dad were here he would kill me. _He's not here Dru. _Oh good way to ruin a perfectly good morning Dru, way to go. And it was a good morning. For once I wasn't dreading waking up afraid of what I'd have to face the next day. Last night with Christophe there, just holding me there in the dark, I felt safe like I was home and I could handle anything with him there. I was relieved to be able to know that he would still be here when I woke up, that when he said he would never leave me he meant it; and right now, that meant everything.

"Good morning." Christophe said. He was standing in front of the window not facing me, though I could still tell he had a smile on his face. "I hope you slept well. I was just about to go get you some breakfast. I'll be right back." He said turning around and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek, which I was only mildly disappointed by, before leaving.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Christophe I automatically opened it, but the person standing in front of me wasn't him, it was Benjamin.

"Milady, sorry to interrupt, but the council has called a meeting and has requested your presence."

"Okay, just let me get dressed." Once I was fully clothed I headed back over to Benjamin. "Christophe should be back any minute now."

"They said it was very urgent. I'm sure he'll get word of it soon." and with that we were off. I kind of felt bad about just ditching Christophe like that, but he would figure it out sooner or later.

Once we arrived at the council room Ben opened the doors to make sure it was safe and then ushered me in. Like always, he didn't follow me. Also like always every council member was standing. I walked over to sit in my designated chair at the head of the table. I never liked that chair. It was so damn uncomfortable. I mean the head of the order should be able to sit in a comfy chair right? Bruce was the first to sit.

"Milady, we are sorry to have called you so early but there is a matter that can no longer be ignored. Your safety has been questioned so the issue must be addressed. There have been a number of _nosferat _attacks and they are rather organized. We fear that they may have a new leader. There have also been a number of attacks in the city, but what bothers us is that some are happening during daylight hours. That being said we wanted to inform you that your guard-"

"Wait, what do you mean there's been _nosferat _attacks? It's been so quiet. Why did any of you tell me?" I was furious! They had done this to me once before and that was because…

"It was Christophe. He said that we shouldn't tell you until things got worse. That we shouldn't worry you. He didn't want to upset you unnecessarily."

Just then the doors slammed open and to no one's surprise Christophe is the one to walk in. "Christophe! How could you? How could you not tell me? Especially after what happened the last time you kept things from me?"

Now he was angry, but not at me. "You told her? I gave you orders! Dru-"

"Don't you trust me?" I said in a voice I almost didn't recognize. Because surly, that small childlike voice could not be mine. I sounded so low, but I was hurt. I trusted him. I trusted him with my life, with everything that I had! Didn't he care about me enough to trust me? I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I stalked around the table past all of them. I couldn't stay in that room any longer. I just wanted to be alone. "Dru." As Christophe grabbed for my arm I stepped back with both my hands raised in defeat. I just couldn't handle anymore of this right now.

"Don't" And I walked past him and out the doors. By the time I got into the hallway I was running. I wanted to go to my room and be alone. I just had to be away from them.

I was almost there when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned to see Christophe, but by the time I could even think to move he was already in front of me pinning me to the wall.

I tried shoving him away, anything to get away from him; but it was useless. "Christophe let go of me. Let me go! I don't want to see you! Just go away!" I begged and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me.

He broke away and cupped my face so I had to look at him. "Dru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see you happy for a while. You deserved it after everything that's happened. I didn't want you to have to worry. I couldn't stand to see you upset and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm sorry." I knew that he had never intended to hurt me, that he was only trying to help. I was only upset because I didn't think he cared enough to trust _me, _but from the look on his face I could tell that he'd kept it from me _because_ he cared.

He looked so worried that he'd upset me and I couldn't stand to see him look that way so I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. It just felt _right _to be in his arms, like I was where I was supposed to be. "I've always trusted you Dru. You're all I have." He whispered in my ear. He'd said something like that before, but this time I realized he was all I had too. Everything else was gone or had been ripped away. I was grateful knowing that he was the one thing that wouldn't leave me.

"You know, you're all I have too." His arms tightened around me and I realized we were both shaking.

Christophe and I began spending a lot of time together after that and I knew there were many rumors going around about our relationship. Were we in a relationship? I didn't know, but one rumor caught me totally off guard and I was surprised when I heard it more than once. They were saying Christophe and I were in love. Did it really look that way? I suppose it did kind of look like that. There was one question I was dying to have an answer for, but at the same time I was afraid to hear it. Did he love me? Or, more importantly, did I love him?

Christophe had taken me out to lunch in the city and we had just gotten back. We had been called to the main door and Christophe had stopped us right before we would be in view of the door. He started kissing me, which wasn't that uncommon now, and started leading me the rest of the way.

When we had reached the door Benjamin cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Milady, you have a visitor."

With a sigh I broke away from Christophe to turned towards the door and froze. "Graves?" _Uh-oh. _

You'd think he'd look happy to see me, instead he looked furious. Considering he'd just caught me kissing Christophe I suppose I knew why. His face looked angry, but I could see hurt in his eyes. I immediately went to him, but he backed away. "Graves, wait. Graves!" He stormed off down the hall. I felt horrible. I had told him I loved him. I _did _still love him. What had I been thinking? Why would I have betrayed him like that? _Are you sure he's the only one you love? Do you love him for the right reasons? _Yeah, those sounded like great questions to be asking myself right now.

**As always, thank you all for reading and please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think. It is always appreciated. Thanks for all the great reviews and happy reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, YAY! And a chapter after this one should be updated soon! Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews it really makes my day to read them all. Well, here it is, happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels **__**J**_

"Graves!" I was going to run after him until Shanks grabbed my arm. Where had he come from? I hadn't even seen him.

"It's probably better if I go after him. Just give him time to cool down. I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, because it went so well the last time I let him 'cool down' that he got captured by Sergej."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him okay? He'll come around. Just give him some time." Shanks pleaded. I knew he was right. It was probably better if he talked to Graves first. Seeing me would only make it worse…right now. I _will _talk to him later.

"Alright. Good luck." I said with a frown. I hadn't seen him in three months. He hadn't called or e-mailed me. Not even a stupid letter! Oh he talked to Shanks all the time, but me? No, not me. But what did he expect? He left _me; _without any contact at all. I didn't even know if he was ok. I figured he would want to end things, I mean he was sending a pretty big hint there. How could he be mad at _me_?

But I knew there was no way to justify what I had done. I loved him. I even told him that. I just needed to explain, to try and fix things between us. Hopefully he would listen.

The rest of the day was pretty normal after that. Sparring, classes, it was all routine. Nat had just settled me down and left for the night when there was a knock at my door. I was expecting Christophe since he usually came back around this time, but no, it was Graves.

"Graves! I didn't think you'd want to see me after earlier." and I hugged him. He hugged me back, thank God.

"Of course I'd want to see you. It's been so long. Shanks had explained some things to me too." He said all this with a legitimate smile on his face. I thought he'd be more upset, but hey, I'll take what I can get and right now I'm not complaining.

"Graves, I really need to talk to you and explain for my self. I-" He held up a hand to stop me and interrupted.

"We can talk more tomorrow Dru. I just came to tell you something. I'm still playing Dru. Whatever game Chris is playing, I'm still in it. I haven't given up. I had to leave and it was for the best, but I'm back now. I'm worth you now Dru." And he started to leave. Game? I'm not a prize to be won! I want to say something back, but all I could to was stand there, stunned. When he was saying all of those things though, they sounded like he meant them, but there was something in his eyes that made doubt him. _What the hell was that? _Then he called over his shoulder "I'm not going anywhere." I thought I heard him say _yet. _What the _hell? _Maybe I just imagined it.

Christophe came not too long after that and could sense something was wrong, but I just shook my head and told him not to worry about it. I couldn't believe Graves had said that. A game? Well if that's how they were going to act I didn't want to play. I went to bed that night unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

**I know it's short. Sorry, but I plan on posting another chapter later today. I just really needed to end there for the story to flow. Thanks for reading and I REALLY LOVE all of the reviews and more are always welcome! Thanks for reading and I hope you all are liking the story so far!**

**- Anonymous **

**(Gotta keep up with the username ;D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the other chapter I promised! Graves is really starting to come into the story now for all you Graves fans. I won't tell you who I'm rooting for so I don't ruin the story. It will happily stay a mystery. (until the end…maybe?) Anywhoo enjoy and don't hesitate to review. Thanks for reading! **

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels **__**J**_

I woke up the next morning, tired from tossing and turning during the night. I just couldn't get what Graves had said out of my mind. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep and welcomed it. Christophe and I got ready for sparring practice and started to head out the door only to open it and find Graves standing outside of it. Mixed emotions flashed across his face, surprise, anger, before he settled on nonchalance like it didn't faze him.

"Hey Dru. I got you a banana latte. Thought you would need it before class and didn't know if you'd wake up on time, but I see you have someone to help you with that now." Okay, so he was still angry and obviously had resentment towards Christophe.

"Um, thanks. Christophe were just heading to sparring class. You could come and watch if you want." Though I'm not sure that would be the best idea.

"No that's alright. I'm sure the leech wouldn't want me to intrude. Don't worry, we'll talk later. I promise." he said with a wink that was obviously for Christophe's sake and I saw Christophe's hands curl into fists. Graves smile became wider at that. "See you later Dru." Then he put his hand under my chin to tilt it up so he could kiss me; and it wasn't just a peck, but it also wasn't as passionate as Christophe and I sometimes kissed. He broke away and left with a huge grin on his face like he had just won a small victory. Yeah, I so did not want to play this game. I also noticed Christophe had become very still.

"What's going on between you and the _loup-garou_?"

"I wish I knew." So we headed off to class and Christophe put his arm around me as we walked. At least he wasn't herding me anymore, but I couldn't help but wonder if this was part of the game. The game I wanted nothing to do with.

"Come on Dru! You can do better than that. Stay focused!" Christophe yelled as we were sparring. Okay, usually I did pretty well against Chris especially after I'd bloomed but I just had a lot on my mind. I wish I could just _forget _for a little while. Normally sparring could help me do that and it did today…for the first ten minutes, then my thoughts plagued my again. The ones about Graves and Christophe, this new danger, my magic; all of it just swirling round and round in my head like a broken record player.

"_Oomf." _All of the air suddenly whooshed out of my as Christophe pinned me to the wall, his _malaika _hovering under my chin carefully not touching or it would cut.

"Dru, were you even paying attention. If I were a _nosferat _you would be dead."

"I know. I'm sorry. There's just a lot on my mind. If the attacks are during the day not even the sun can protect us. What's going to happen? No one is safe and without the daylight to hold them back there's nowhere to hide." That was one of the big issues, and it was the truth. There was nowhere left to go When the sun wasn't an obstacle anymore, but this couldn't be _nosferat _then because the sun _did _limit them. So then who? Did the wulfen finally get tired of being treated as second class citizens? "Christophe, I'm scared." I wasn't just scared, I was terrified! How would I be able to protect the people I loved and cared for if none of us were safe _anywhere. _

Christophe's face softened, but stayed serious at the same time. I could also see worry hidden deep in his eyes, though he was trying to hide it, I knew him well enough to spot it now. "I will not let them hurt you _skowroneczko moja, kochana. _I promise. Do you understand me?" He said looking into my eyes like he could read the wrinkles on my brain.

"But what about everyone else? I just can't let all of them go risking their lives because of me, it's not right!" My voice was rising and I was starting to panic. What if someone got hurt? It would be all my fault.

"They can take care of themselves. It is their duty to protect you and they know what it might cost them."

My mouth started to speak without my approval. "I can't let _you _risk your life because of me Christophe. If something happened-"

He gave me a small smile and his eyes turned blowtorch blue. "I can take care of myself _milna. _Don't worry about me." he said brushing his finger tips along my cheek. He was so, so close. His apple-pie scent wrapped around me and was familiar and comforting.

"But I do worry Christophe. I-" How did I explain? How could I explain that every time he leaves even if it's for a half hour that I worry he isn't going to come back. That after I've lost everyone I have ever loved, the people that weren't supposed to leave me behind had left me like I was a piece of luggage; forgotten, unimportant.

"What if I did get hurt _kochana. _What would you do? You wouldn't have a choice. What if I d-"

"_Don't _even say that!" He was making me angry now. How could he say any of that? How could he think that? I couldn't help it, the thought of it just made tears start falling from my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but it was useless. I just couldn't banish the thought. "How could you even think like that?" I didn't understand. I couldn't look at his eyes anymore, couldn't look at the emotions running through them, so I averted my eyes and instead looked at his chest. "Christophe, I've told you before. I-I just couldn't stand it if I lost you. After loosing everything, how could you expect me to be able to loose you too? How many times would you like me to say it?" By the end I wasn't able to speak any louder than a whisper. After a short pause he pulled my into his arms and just held me while I started sobbing.

**Alright first things first I would like to give a shout-out to Skylight Reality for reviewing and being with me every step of the way throughout all the chapters I love getting reviews. Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed I love reading them and to express my gratitude even further…SURPRISE! Another chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is my surprise chapter! I really can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. Keep it up! Thanks for reading! **

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels :)**__**  
**_

Later that day Graves had asked me to dinner, in the caf of course. "Hey Graves! I haven't seen you since this morning. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear about you and Christophe. You don't have to explain. I'm here with _you _not him. So tell me what's been going on since I left. Anything interesting? Well, more interesting I should say. There's never been a dull moment since the first time I met you Miss. Anderson." He said, smiling at me.

"To most people, that would be a compliment." I muttered wryly, smiling in return. While we ate we were catching up and it was almost like he never left, except he was only asking about me and wouldn't let me ask any of my questions about him "So all in all not much. Just the same boring stuff except for the Maharaj. Apparently my Gran belonged to their group or something and that's why I can throw hexes and do magic different from other _svetocha. _So now I'm taking another class on top of all my other ones. Like I don't have enough to do already. But it's actually kind of fun. I knocked Christophe on his ass once which was pretty funny, but it was his fault. He surprised me."

Graves' grin widened and he laughed that familiar laugh that I've missed so much. It was nice to hear. "I would have like to have seen that." he said while still laughing.

"Be nice. I don't know why you guys just can't get along." If he was going to be like this then I wasn't going to stay. I started getting up to leave when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, but you're the one who told me. So go on anything else?" he asked. I didn't want to ruin our conversation with what I had heard in the last council meeting. It would definitely end our good moods.

"Um…no, but I've been telling you about me this whole time. How was your retreat? Were the people nice?"

"Yeah it was nice. They were all really welcoming." …That was all he said. I kept waiting for him to say more, but he didn't.

"Really? that's all your going to tell me? It's been three months Graves. I'm sure something exciting must have happened."

"Not really, no. that pretty much sums it up." That was all he was going to say. Really? What was _up _with him?

"Alright, well it's getting late and I'm pretty tired. I'm going to head up to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow Graves." I go up and started to leave. I was almost out the door when he called my name.

"Dru?" I turned only to find him face to face with me. _How did he get so fast? _I looked up at his face and he was staring into my eyes. Then he cupped my cheek with one hand and put the other around my waist. His whole body was suddenly pressed against me and he was kissing me. It wasn't like any kiss we had shared before. This was more passionate. It felt safe. Things started heating up and I found myself with my back pressed against the wall and Graves' hand leaving my face to explore other parts of me. When he broke away his voice was just a whisper. "Good night" And as I walked to my room he was the one thing I was thinking about.

**A little shorter than the last one, but full of hot Goth Boy tension if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading and review, let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a awhile. My computer has been down and it still is, BUT by some miracle I am able to upload today! YAY! It should be fixed soon so I should be updating more frequently like I was before. Thanks for reading! I'm loving all of the reviews and would not mind getting more ;) Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels :)**__**  
**_

The next few days were pretty much the same. Graves and Christophe competing for attention. I tried to stay out of it as much as I could, but sometimes I just couldn't avoid one of them and the other would retaliate. If things kept going on like this I wasn't sure if I wanted either of them. They couldn't _win _me.

I was in the caf having lunch in between classes when I saw Christophe coming over. Great more games. I really didn't have the patience to deal with it today.

"Christophe-" I started, but he was quick to interrupt me.

"Dru, the council has called an emergency meeting and needs your presence." He said urgently which didn't make me feel good about this. Something was definitely up.

"Um, alright." I got up and we left. "Do you know what it's about? Why it's so urgent?" I really didn't have a good feeling about this. Council meetings are never called during my classes unless there's an emergency. A bad one.

"They just said they needed you there immediately and that they would explain then. I started to argue my position, but they said it was very important and there was no time to waste. They shall enlighten us when we get there." He said. If they hadn't had time to even tell Christophe it must be really bad. The way he said the words made me remember just how old he really was. They reminded me of a different time. Maybe… No. I couldn't think about my issues with him and Graves right now. There were more important things to focus on. Which were probably life-threatening and dangerous. After all that happened already I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I was just starting to get used to things around here.

Christophe seemed to sense my worry. "You don't need to worry _kochana. _Nothing's going to hurt you, I'm here." He said casting me a quick smirk. Really? Things seemed to be pretty serious right now and he could still find the time to flirt in hopes of winning me over. Though it did kind of help knowing he was there. But at the same time I wished Graves were here so I would know that he was okay.

We got to the doors and Christophe peeked in to make sure it was safe like he always did putting his hand on the small of my back as he led us in. Everyone was standing, of course. But Bruce was pacing, which was _not _normal at all. Everyone's tense posture only added to my theory that this was beyond serious. I walked around the table and took my seat. The rest of them followed except for Bruce and Christophe, who choose to stand behind my chair resting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay, what's going on. By the looks of it I can tell this isn't good news." There was a slight tremor in my voice, but none of them seemed to pick up on it except for Christophe who tightened his grip.

_Well let's not all speak at once. _No one said anything they just sat there lost in their own thoughts. "Well? What happened? What's going on? Was there another attack, is everyone okay?"

Bruce was the one to speak. "No Milady, there was no attack, but there was a letter . It was addressed to the head of the order. I think you should read it before we continue." He handed me the letter. It was hand written and the letters on the it, well you couldn't really call them letters they were to intricate, the _script _seemed so old that it didn't seem to belong on this modern paper. It should have been on parchment or _stone, _not plain white paper. That seemed to make it more ominous than it already was.

I opened it up and the words chilled me to the bone. They were to terrifying to be real. It couldn't be. This could _not _be happening. It was impossible.

_** Svetocha,  
**_

_** I am assuming since Sergej is dead that the Order has a new head. Isn't that wonderful for them. It also makes a great opportunity for me, though that is unfortunate for you. If you don't want your friends to die you will come to confront me alone instead of making me take action and send for you. Your little guards won't stand a chance and they will all die needlessly. You see, dear child, I am the epitome of monster. Your very worst nightmare. You do not want to cross me. You have stories written about me in your textbooks. A legend if you will. I am capable of things you couldn't possibly dream of. So if you want your friends to live through this you will do as I say. If you do not cooperate well, I am aware that you have gotten close with a djamphir named Christophe, I'm sure you would not want him to be tortured to death. It would just be terrible to watch. **_

_** Hope to see you within the next few weeks,**_

_** Scarabus**_

**OMG no way right? I totally didn't see that one coming! Is that even possible? ;) Anyway thanks for reading and don't hesitate to review! I love all the support I get and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Happy reading! p.s if you would like to know what the real font was for the writing it was vivaldi on word.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys I'm updating again! Yay! Mot sure how long this chapter is going to be bc I have a time limit…I am currently in school shhh. Well hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels :(**_

What was going on? Is there an earthquake? Everything's spining. The ground seems to be rushing up toward my face. Suddenly everything goes black.

I don't know how long I stayed in the dark. It just seemed to consume me and there was now way out. I just couldn't make sense of anything. After what feels like an eternity I hear something in the back of my mind. Whether it's a dream or reality I don't know. I'm just grateful there's _something _other than all this darkness.

"_Dru, kochana, moj maly ptaszku, _wake up. Look at me Dru. Please, everything's going to be okay. I promise. I wont let anyone hurt you."

Christophe? What he talking about? He wasn't making any sense. That's when it all started coming back to me. Scarabus. No, everything was _not _okay. If I didn't go to him he would come to me and Christophe…

I jolt up, gasping for air, into a nightmare.

"Dru, _moj boze dziekuje. _Thank God." Christophe says, his voice filled with relief. Suddenly I'm in his arms and I can feel him shaking. I was shaking too, because I knew that as long as he was near me he would be in danger.

"Christophe, we have to talk-"

"I know Dru, don't worry everything's going to be okay. He's not going to get to you, me and the order will not allow it." He vowed, but he wasn't understanding. My life wasn't the one I was worried about.

"Christophe it won't matter whether he can get to me or not, he'll get to you. I-"

"No."

"Christophe-"

"No Dru. We're not having this discussion." And he walk out of the room. He didn't even know what I was going to say? If it was reversed he would do the same thing. I thought he wanted me to like him that way?

What's going on with him?

**Sorry it's so short guys have to go t class now! Review Please always love them! Happy reading 3 sorr for any gramar errors :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay um well I'm in class again so this chapter might not be very long again. Sorry. I promise I will post a longer chapter soon and sorry about the other short chapter I really wanted to give you guys another chapter. Well, here it goes. Hope you enjoy and please review. ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels :(**_

I went through the whole day in a daze. I didn't even pay enough attention to know what class I was in who was sitting next to me. How could this get any worse? Sergej was one thing, but now Scarabus?

I had tuned in enough that I can vaguely hear someone talking to me, well _trying _to talk to me since I'm not really listening. How am I going to tell Graves? He was _captured _by the last vampire that wanted to get to me for Christ's sake! But this time he's not the one that's going to be used to hurt me. Would it have been so different if Christophe had been the one to get kidnapped? I loved Graves. I told him time and time again, but something was up. As much as I tried to deny it in the past, I had feelings for Christophe, but could that really make me change the way I feel about Graves?

"Hey, Dru. Are you okay? Hello is anyone home?" Graves, so that's where he's been this whole time, trying to talk to me. I was too consumed with my own thoughts to even realize.

"Hey, sorry I guess I just spaced out there for a second." Lame excuse I know, but the longer I could put off telling him the better. He shouldn't have to worry yet.

"A second? More like all day. What's up? I know you had a council meeting earlier." He said giving me a sideways glance.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine."

"Dru." One word, that was it. But in that one word that the voice of an Alfa, dominant, commanding, something you could ignore if you tried hard enough.

"Really Graves, it's no big deal okay. O would tell you if it were." I said giving him a small smile to try and reassure him, but I don't know if it fully convinced him.

"You promise you'd tell me if it were something big?" I hated lying to him, it was better this way, but something in the back of my head why I had to lie to him if I loved him? I didn't know the answer.

"Of course." I said putting on a fake smile that I hoped he wouldn't see through. Just then I hear something vibrate and Graves pulls out a little silver phone. When did he get a cell phone? _I _didn't even get a cell phone unless we were going somewhere outside of the Schola, not that I had anyone to talk to outside of here anyway, but still. Who did _he _have to talk to that wasn't already here.

As he texted back he started smiling. "Who's that? They tell a funny joke or something?" I asked and I knew I sounded a little jealous, but I don't think he noticed. Did I have a right to be jealous? I didn't know the answer to that question either. There seemed to be a lot of things I didn't know.

"Um yeah. Look I gotta take this. See you later okay?" He said just as he got a call and as he walked past he _tapped_ my head. Normally he would at least give me a peck in public, but a pat? What was going on? First Christophe now Graves? Graves moods were normally all over the place, I expected it, but I didn't expect that from Christophe. And in the same day! The difference was that Christophe had seemed a little taken aback, even scared. I think I need to have a chat with someone…now.

**Alright well there it is hope you liked it. It was a little longer than yesterday's. okay got to go. Happy reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so as I promised this chapter is longer…WAY longer. I would really love it if you guys reviewed! That would be great! I love all the feedback I've gotten. So review, favorite, follow any three would be great. Well here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S There is a quote from one of my favorite books **_**Vampire Academy **_**said by Nat.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular storyline, the characters aren't mine **_

I jumped as I heard the knock at my door and ran to open it. "Nat, what took you so long?"

"Um, I was in class? Did you forget that we have that? It's called school, maybe you should try it instead of always ditching in the middle of the day." she said cutting me a look.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot." With everything that's happened so far today, class was _way_ down on the list.

"It's alright. So what's the 911 for. Is everything okay?" she asked looking a bit concerned.

"No, we had this council meeting and, no I mean that's not even what I wanted to talk to you about. This Graves-Christophe thing is really stressing me out. I don't know what to do anymore and then today just made it all worse! I mean-"

"Woah, slow down what happened? Just start over, start at the beginning." she said, interrupting my rant.

"Alright" I said taking a deep breath before I began again. "Well we had this council meeting and basically…Scarabus is back and-"

"Wait, Scarabus? You mean like the _myth _that's _not supposed to exist?"_

"Yeah, but look Nat, that's not what's important right now-"

"Not important! How could this not be important?" By now she was screaming, but that's not what I wanted to talk to her about!

"Because it's not what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place! Now are you going to listen or are you going to interrupt me again?" I said pointedly at her.

"Right, sorry go ahead. No interruptions, I promise." she pretending as if she was zipping her lips together and throwing away the key.

"Alright well after the meeting I was talking to Christophe-" Me passing out was _not _relevant to the story. "-and he was saying how he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but in the letter Scarabus threatened me with Christophe, saying if I didn't do what he said something bad would happen to him. So I told him that I wasn't worried about myself, that I was more worried about him, and he just lost it. He wouldn't even let me finish what I was saying before he just cut me off and walked away."

"Did it seem like he was angry or did he just write you off?"

"Neither, he just said 'No' and when I tried to continue he said we weren't talking about it and stormed off."

"What were his exact words?"

"He said 'No Dru, we're not having this discussion' and walked away."

"And you said he wasn't mad?"

"No, if anything he looked surprised and a little scared. I just don't get it. He knows it'd hurt me to lose him so why is he so surprised?" I had told him once before that I didn't want to lose him. What made this time so different?

"How do you feel about him Dru?" She asked quietly, looking down.

"I care about him, he's my friend." Well I did. I wasn't lying, but as I said the words it didn't feel like I was telling the whole truth either.

"Are you sure he's just a _friend_ Dru? You guys have gotten pretty close over the last few months. Maybe-" Now it was my turn to cut _her_ off. I didn't know if I liked where this conversation was going.

"We're just friends Nat. I mean sure we messed around a little bit, but that was it. It wasn't anything serious." I said defiantly. Though now I felt as though I _was _lying…to myself.

"It didn't look that way to everyone else." She said her voice eerily calm as if she was dealing with a wild animal. "How do you really feel about him Dru? Because I don't think the feelings you have for each other are just friendship." And I knew she was right. How many times would I try and kid myself when deep down I knew I had feelings for him.

"You're right. I like him, a _lot, _but I love Graves. Things between us just wouldn't work out. He'd only get hurt in the end. He shouldn't like me back." It was true. He _would _only get hurt. The letter was proof of the inevitable.

"I don't know if he can help it." Though she said it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard her right. What did she mean? "Tell me this Dru, why do you love Graves?"

Her question caught me off guard. What did she mean _why?_ "He's been there for me this whole time after I got him bit by a wulfen. He even stayed after I got him captured by _Sergej _for crying out loud!" I said, my voice raising. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "We have fun together. I like being around him. He's my rock and I know he'll always have my back. I promised to never leave him and he promised me the same thing. We're always there for each other." Why did it feel like I was defending myself?

"Are you sure those are the right reasons Dru?" She asked, still using that deathly calm voice.

"Yeah, what other reasons should I have that are better than those?" What was she trying to say?

"It just sounds to me like you feel responsible for what happened to him"

"_Of course_ I feel responsible. If it weren't for me he wouldn't be in this situation!" None of those horrible things would have happened to him.

"The first thing you said after that was that you 'had fun' together. I don't really think that should be the first way you describe your relationship. It should be 'we strengthen each other' or 'he makes me want to be a better person' most importantly 'he understands me completely' and you didn't say any of that." That reminded me of something Christophe had said once.

"_You make me want to be better than what I am."_

"Yeah but-"

"And didn't you just say you guys promised each other that you would never leave one another? Dru, he left you for three months without a word. That doesn't really seem compatible with that promise." She stated, he had left me, but it was for a good reason. _Why couldn't he have let you get through this together?_ I didn't know what to say to that. "I know Christophe always used to leave there in the beginning, but do you ever doubt that he'll come back for you?" It was so similar to a thought I had what seemed like ages ago. He was the one person that I could always trust to come back for me. And he'd proven that countless times. Could I really just ignore that?

"Never." I had to be honest now. It was the only way I was going to be able to sort through all this. "But that doesn't mean I don't love Graves. Nothing is ever going to change that." That at least was true.

"I never said it did, but loving someone and being _in _love with someone are two totally different things. Have you ever asked yourself how you truly felt about Christophe?"

"Not really, no, but I have Graves."

"Maybe you should." She said as she stood up.

"He knew my mom Nat, and he's _way _older than me. Don't you think that's a little creepy?" How old was he anyway? Like 200?

"When you live indefinitely, age isn't always that important." As she left and closed the door behind her. I suppose it made sense. I guess I had some things to think about.

"After sitting and pondering what Nat had said I went for a walk around the Schola and just as I was about to turn a corner I heard someone talking.

"Yeah, I miss you too. Love you, bye." That voice sounded eerily familiar, I thought just as I heard the footsteps getting closer. I had just gotten into a hiding spot when they walked around the corner.

_GRAVES?_

**Wow, a lot of heavy stuff. And WHO was Graves talking to? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. If you all review maybe I'll post another chapter sooner ;) or you can follow or favorite the story, those are good too. Until next time, happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright here it is another chapter. I'd say we're about in the middle of the story, but getting closer to the end with each chapter :( If you guys didn't know this my first fanfic so tell me how I'm doing! ;) Review, favorite, follow any of the three would be great. Happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine :(**_

I got back to my room, stunned. What just happened? Who was he talking to and why would he try to hide it from _me. _I thought we told each other everything, apparently not.

As I was mulling all this over when another thought came to me that I had just put together. That day in class, he was texting someone and then got a phone call. Could that have been the same person he was just on the phone with? Maybe it wasn't another girl. Maybe it was a friend or someone that became a mother figure for him. That's possible, right? _I don't know, but I'm definitely going to find out. _

I didn't really want to think about all the possibilities, but thankfully I had something to keep my mind off of it. I was going on another mission today, or night I guess. We were going to night club where there's been a lot of disappearances in the past couple of weeks. We've been scouting it out and just waiting for the right time, which happened to be tonight. As usual I was going in alone at first and the primary and secondary teams would follow.

I was walking into the council room with Nat so we could all prepare for what was to come, though I felt as if I had already fought one battle tonight. She had dressed me in black leather shorts, and when I say shorts I mean they were _short. _You didn't need to worry about not being able to move in them and a tight black shirt that stopped just under my bust with a long sleeved fishnet top over it. She also gave me black leather thigh high boots. We had argued over this for a good fifteen minutes before I grudgingly gave in. I didn't understand the necessity of fitting in when I was just going to kick some asses anyway. What did it matter if I wore jeans and a T-shirt or what I had on now?

As we came upon the doors I dreaded walking in. I needed a jacket or a robe, anything to cover up, but of course I wasn't that lucky. It was just as awful as I thought it would be, though most of the council looked away and cleared their throat politely, it was impossible to miss their wide eyed expression as I walked in. _Just ignore it Dru. _If only it were that easy.

"Alright, are we all ready?" I said getting down to business. This would be easy, we did it all the time, but remembering the letter kind of made me uneasy.

"Christophe was just readying the teams, he should be here shortly." Bruce replied handing me a tiny earpiece.

As I was putting it on the doors opened an in walked Christophe looking down at some papers he had in his hand.

"Okay, we have the layout of the building. The teams are ready to proceed as soon as we're finished here." Christophe said looking up from his papers for the first time and immediately looked to me. His expression would have been comical if I didn't feel so self conscious already. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened slightly as he gazed at me. I shifted my weight feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare. In his eyes you could see hunger and appreciation, it made my insides tingle…in a good way. Then everything Nat and I had talked about came rushing back to me. How did I feel about him?

"Is there a problem Chris?" I said resorting to sarcasm to diffuse the situation.

He cleared his throat and continued, snapping out of his trance and walking over to lay the papers out on the table. As he did Nat caught my eye and gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes in return.

"Alright, when Dru is inside and gives us the signal, the primary team will enter through the main entrance and the secondary team will enter through the alleyway." Christophe said pointing to each entrance. I was fidgeting with my earpiece as it would just not stay on. I can never get them on right. They're very convenient, if your not planning on moving. Christophe could see my struggling and reached over to help me fit it to my ear. His hands lingered for just a second and I could feel the skin heat up the spots he touched. We made brief eye contact before I looked back down to the papers on the table. _Get it together Dru-girl. _My father's voice chimed in my head. _You need to be focused. _

"Dru, I'll be instructing you from home base."

"Yeah, if home base means the roof of an unfamiliar building. That definitely screams _home _to me." I mumbled, knowing he could hear. Though I was fully capable to go on my own, especially with honing my hexing skills, he still felt it was too dangerous for me to go without him.

He smiled crookedly as he continued, ignoring my comment. "The rest of the council will be here, ready to intercede if anything unexpected happens." He finished and then everyone was on the move preparing for their job tonight.

Christophe pulled me aside and started going over weapons with me. "We've placed _malika _under the table at the far back corner, where you will be sitting, next to the bar." He said as he was pulling out a standard black hand gun. He bent down and gently tucked it in the holster concealed in my right boot. Again I could feel tingling where his skin had made contact with my own and my heart started to beat a little faster.

As he stood up he looked into my eyes, all traces of his usual businesslike mockery gone. "_Kochana,_ everything will be fine. You don't need to worry, I'll be there." He said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips before he turned serious again. "If anything goes wrong you need to get out of there. Don't worry about the others, they can take care of themselves, but lets try to stay close this time shall we?" He said a crease forming between his eye brows, referring to the first time he had acted as "home base". There had been _nosferat _everywhere and I had gone out a back way not knowing Christophe had been on the roof, ready if anything were to go wrong. That was the night I had made my first kill. "Can you keep yourself safe for me?" He said gravely as if the entire world depended on my answer.

But of course the only thing I was able to do was nod my head weakly as I was too entranced to speak. And with that he grabbed the top of my arms and brought me close while he kissed my forehead before closing the distance altogether, hugging me. All my nerves went away, knowing I would be okay with Christophe by my side.

And so we were off. This was about to be one hell of a night.

**Okay so I'm starting to bring some action in for all of you action lovers (I too love a little action here and there). I am hoping to post another chapter later today or tomorrow at the latest so check in and be on the lookout for that.****(Or you can add this story to your alerts *wink* *wink*) ****Hope your enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all you support and happy reading!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this is the other chapter I just couldn't wait to write after I had written the previous one because I didn't want to forget all of the things I wanted to put in this chapter. Luckily for all of my lovely readers I will most likely post chapter 16 tonight as well. YAY! A special treat for all of you three chapters in one day! Well here it is chapter 15. Don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine**_

_**Important message at the bottom**_

"Primary and secondary teams are ready and waiting for your signal Dru." Came Christophe's voice from the tiny earpiece.

We had arrived on site and I'm, now currently, sitting at the table in the far right back corner. From here you could watch all the exits and people intermingling in the crowd. It was the perfect spot to scope out _nosferat. _

"I'll keep an eye out. If they're really here they won't be hiding out for long, there are a lot of people here." And it was true. The dance floor was so crowded I didn't know how anyone was even dancing. The whole place smelled like alcohol and sweat, I was sure it would be a terrible combination even if I didn't have heightened senses.

I was so focused on watching the crowd I didn't even notice the man come up to me.

"You want to dance." The man said with a smile on his face. He was tall with a lean muscular build and had brown hair that looked like it took at least an hour in the mirror to perfect the messy style he was going for. He really wasn't all that bad looking, but I was busy and I really didn't need to complicate my life anymore than it already was.

"No thanks, I'm good here." I said, politely smiling back at him, but he just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He said dragging me by the hand. We thankfully stayed close to the back of the dance floor so I wasn't that far from my table.

I had briefly forgotten about the earpiece in my ear until I heard Christophe's voice. "Stick to the plan Dru. You need to focus." He said, voice tense.

"I'm trying. He didn't really give me a choice." I said with gritted teeth.

After we'd been dancing for a little while the guy, I still hadn't asked for his name, leaned close to my ear to be sure I could hear him. Little did he know I could hear him just fine from where he was, but a normal human wouldn't be able to. To my dismay he had picked the wrong ear to lean towards.

"You're really beautiful." He said and I could practically taste the alcohol radiating off of him and his teeth grazed my ear. "We could get out of here if you want." He continued then pulled back to look at me.

The growling in my ear was so intense I thought I was going to go deaf. It was hard to hear anything over it, even with my heightened senses.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I said pulling away and dodging _that _bullet. No pun intended because I'm sure if Christophe was inside he _would _have put a bullet in that moron.

"Christophe, calm down or I'm going to suffer hearing loss." I said striding over to the bar and ordering a drink. As I turned around I got that ghost of wax oranges across my tongue. That's when I spotted them entering the club.

"Christophe they just walked in through the main entrance." I said going back to my table so I could see the room better. They were looking around as if they were searching for something, and that's when they spotted me.

"They've spotted me. I'm heading for the alley exit." I said, but just as I turned more entered through that door and immediately spotted me.

"Get out of there Dru." Christophe said. He was staying calm, at least one of us was.

"Both exits are blocked." I said, but there was a door next to the bar. I grabbed my _malika_ and put the harness on as I was running to the door. I gave one last glance back and I knew they were coming. Though they weren't running they were just moving at a swifter pace than the rest of the crowd. I didn't have time to wonder why and merely raced through the door.

"Both teams are on their way. Hang in there." Christophe said though I thought his voice sounded tense. We both knew this wasn't good.

It was a small room where they stored their drinks and a small desk off to the corner, but there was another door off to my left. I opened it to find a set of stairs and was now starting to panic. _Please let there be an exit down here. _

"I'm heading down to the basement to see if there's an exit that leads to the street." I said racing down the stairs before he could argue.

It was a bigger space than I thought it would have been. It seemed more like a hanger of sorts rather an average basement. As I looked around I finally came upon a door that looked like it would lead outside. I almost sagged with relief. _It's not over yet Dru-girl. _My dad's voice rang in my head.

I ran over to it to pull it open only to find that it was locked. I pulled and pulled, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Christophe the door's locked!" I yelled my panic starting to rise as I was realizing the inevitable. That's when I heard rustling behind me. I turned to find four _nosferat _who were quickly joined by two of the others I had seen upstairs. Six on one, the odds weren't looking so good.

"Christophe it was a trap!" I yelled just as two of them started racing towards me.

**Oh no, Dru! Well I don't know if any of you read these little messages I write, but I like to think that you do. I'm thinking that I'm going to have a contest so you guys can PM me an idea you would like in the story and I would choose the one I liked best, but I'm not sure. So review and tell me what you think of this idea if it is a good idea or not. Thanks for your support and happy reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the last chapter for today. Until I started writing today I forgot how much I liked it so I will probably be posting again in the very near future. Don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular storyline, the characters aren't mine **_

I was doing my best to fight them off, but I didn't know how much longer I going to last. Thankfully I bloomed and my aspect would last though I didn't think I could fight them all off. Once I would take one down another would take their place.

"Christophe! There's too many! I can't fight them off!" I screamed. This wasn't going to end well, for _me._

"_Dru-_" Started Christophe, but I never heard what he said next because one them got a good hit on my head and the earpiece smashed to the floor. The hit left me a little dizzy, but I couldn't let it affect me or it would all be over.

I had already used all the ammo from my gun and was down to my _malika _which wasn't a good sign, it had probably only been about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. After a few hits many of them would fall, choking to death, but it was the ones that lasted longer that made it hard to stay ahead of them. The next wave always seemed to be stronger than the last. There didn't seem to be an end.

They were starting to back me into a corner, not good. _Don't let 'em back you into a corner, come on fight! _My dad's voice shouted in my head. I was doing my damned best to do that. I had finally managed to get into an open area when two charged me so hard I saw my left _malika _go flying across the room. _Shit, this is so not good. _As I turned back I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, then it went limp and my other _malika _went tumbling to the floor. I was kicked hard in the stomach and went flying into the wall behind me, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

I looked up just in time to see a _nosferat _sprinting towards me and did the only thing I could do to fight him off. The hex went flying from my fingers hitting him square in the chest and sending him into the others behind him. I knew I had to be careful with how powerful I made the hexes because they could drain the energy right out of me, especially if I already didn't have a lot to put behind it, but I couldn't help it, I panicked and my eyes started to close.

I wasn't going to make it. Just when I thought I was done for, my hero came in the form of Christophe. And boy was he mad. Watching him fight was entrancing. He was a one man army. Sooner than I would have expected the impossible happened. Suddenly there were no more _nosferat _attacking and Christophe was leaning over me.

"Dru, _kochana. _Are you hurt?" He asked while looking over me. A growl escaped his lips when he saw the large gash my arm.

"I've been better." I managed to reply through my hazy thoughts.

"Everything's going to be alright." He said lifting me into his arms and carrying me out of that horrid box of a tomb as it was now. I started to drift off when I felt cool air on my face and heard the thumping of helicopter blades and realized we were on the roof.

The last thing I felt was Christophe pulling me into the helicopter and holding me. I could just faintly make out what he kept murmuring over and over again before the darkness sucked me under.

"Your safe _moja ksiezniczko, _your safe." And I did feel safe. As long as he was here, I was safe.

**Alright don't forget to review and tell me what you all think of my idea, if you think it's good or not. Thanks for your support and happy reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Since no one has answered my question from chapter 15 I'm guessing you guys don't think it's a good idea. So I'll just continue on the way I'm going. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular storyline, the characters aren't mine.**_

I woke up in the infirmary a little while after we arrived to find Dibs tending to my arm. He had cleaned it up quite a bit and now you could clearly see how bad it actually was.

"This might take a few days to heal even with the aspect." Dibs said, his medical training taking over. "So no sparring until it heals or you could make it worse."

No sparring? That doesn't sound like the worst idea I've ever heard. "Thanks Dibs. Now can I go to bed? I'm a little tired. Fighting for your life does that to you."

"The council would like to debrief you first." Benjamin said, speaking up for the first time. He was standing in the corner next to Christophe his words dying as he saw Chris walking over to me.

"The council can wait. Dru needs her rest." Said Christophe as he started helping me up, never taking his eyes off me. Ben was smart not to argue with him.

As we walked out if the room Graves was making his way over to us. Once he saw Christophe with me his expression changed to a mixture of hatred for Christophe and worry for me.

"What happened?" he asked, then spotting my arm said "You're hurt. This was _your_ fault wasn't it?" he said, his voice beginning to rise as he narrowed his eyes at Christophe.

"It wasn't his fault Graves, I'm fine. Ben can fill you in. I'm too tired right now." I responded, using Christophe for more support than I would have liked.

"I'll take you to your room." He said reaching out for me. Before I could say anything Christophe pulled me back out of his reach. I didn't really know if I wanted Graves taking me either, I was still on edge with that phone call I over heard.

"That's alright Graves, Christophe can take me." I said giving him a small smile. I couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye. I just didn't know what else to say to him.

"You can't let him stay up there with you Dru!" He nearly yelled. He was starting to get angry now, but there was nothing I could say to calm him.

"I'm no-" I started to deny that Christophe was staying when he cut me off.

"What goes on between Dru and I is none of your business." Christophe retorted, narrowing his eyes at Graves. Graves' eyes seemed to flash an even brighter green with anger. Unfortunately I was just too tired to deal with any of that at the moment and felt my legs slowly giving out. Christophe felt it too.

"She needs her rest _mutt, _you'll do well not to disturb us." Then, nearly carrying me away, we turned away from Graves leaving him angrily staring after us with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

When we got to my room surprisingly I was still conscious, but I was starting to feel the worst of my injuries. Though when he laid me down on the bed he got up and I heard the door close. I heard foot steps and immediately became alert after I realized he was still in the room. I felt uncomfortable laying on the bed with him in here after everything that went on downstairs, so I stood up leaning against the bed for support.

The blinds were drawn and the lights were out in my room so I didn't see Christophe until my eyes adjusted. He was standing in the corner next to the window, one arm across his chest the other pressing against his temples.

When he spoke it sounded as if he was choking on something. He still didn't look up. "Dru, why didn't you just stick to the plan? Follow what I told you to do? Is that so hard?"

What was I supposed to do, wait there and let them get to me? "I didn't have a choice Chris. I couldn't just sit there and wait for them to get me. I wasn't going out without a fight." Truer words were never spoken. If I was going down I was sure as hell bringing someone with me.

His head shot up so fast you would of thought he would get whiplash. His eyes showed anger…and fear. I had only seen him truly afraid a few times, each of those times had been while I was in danger. "We could have protected you better from up there! I would have gotten to you sooner! You would have been safe! None of this-" he said gesturing to my arm "-would have happened!"

"I had no choice! There were innocent people up there!" Now I was starting to respond to his anger.

"I could have lost you!" He screamed striding closer to me. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I could have lost you. Don't you realize that? What do you think I would have done if that happened?" he said stroking my cheek. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. "What would I do if I lost you?"

"Christophe." I said looking away from his intense gaze.

"Your all I have Dru. I might not have made my feelings clear." He tipped my head back so I was looking up at him, our gazes locked. "Dru I…" he paused searching for words. I had never seen him struggle like he was now. This was a totally new emotion that I've never seen on him. He looked so vulnerable. "I love you."

And that's when the world stopped. Those words just kept playing over and over again in my head like a song on repeat. What do I say back. I didn't know if I loved him. I hadn't had time to sort through the mess of my life. Sure I cared for him…but I didn't know if I loved him and at this moment, I couldn't return it.

He didn't give me a chance to say anything else because he suddenly had my face cupped in his hands, and he was kissing me. It was a kiss filled with passion, hunger and…and love.

And so he stayed with me that night, curled up on my bed, holding me while I slept. All those jarring thoughts going through my head the whole time.

**So who do you think it'll be Graves or Christophe? Will she find her true feelings or Christophe or is Graves really the one for her? Let me know! Thanks for your support and happy reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time. I've been really busy with school (senior year!) and my high school cheerleading team has our competition tomorrow, YIKES! But somehow I found the time to write another chapter. YAY! Don't forget to review I love reading them. And to all of you who are wondering when the real action is going to start don't worry we are very close to starting the beginning of the end :( REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular storyline, the characters aren't mine.**_

When I woke up that morning the room felt unseasonably warm seeing as it was almost winter outside. Then last night's endeavors came rushing back to me. Waking up in the infirmary, Chris and Graves fighting,…Christophe saying he loved me.

I could still feel his arms wrapped around me while I rested my head against his chest like a pillow. I knew he probably wasn't sleeping and knew that I was awake. He was a light sleeper. He proved this by speaking up a few moments later.

"Good morning _milna. _Did you sleep well?" He said in a voice that might have been meant to sound seductive. The fact that he was succeeding made my flesh heat up under my cheeks. Suddenly the room felt, if possible, two scorching hot and small for two people.

"Fine thanks." I said keeping my face down to hide my traitorous blush. It probably didn't matter, I was sure he could feel it anyway.

"I've cancelled all of your classes for today to give you some time to recover." He said, running soothing circles into my back. That's when I realized something was missing. Let me rephrase that. We were _both _missing something. I was missing my pants and he was missing his shirt. I could see enough just over the edge of the bed to see them both lying in a pile next to the nightstand. That left me wearing only a t-shirt and panties and him in his jeans. Though I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing a t-shirt at the club.

"I wasn't wearing this when I went to bed last night." I said. I just couldn't keep it from coming out. The moment I said it that same hot blush rose to my face again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, not answering my question and changing the subject.

"Um, yeah a little." I conceded.

"I'll be right back." He said, making a move to get up.

"No, I'd rather go down to caf and eat. I want to stretch my legs a little." I replied rolling off of him.

Just as I was passing the door on my way to the bathroom, there was a knock. I swiftly undid the locks and opened the door to a very unhappy looking Graves.

He looked me up and down, first his eyes widening then the crease between his eyebrows growing even deeper. If he didn't look so furious I would have said he was checking me out. Though I took one look at what I was wearing and then understood the expression. I had forgotten I was only in my t-shirt. This certainly didn't look good on my part. As I opened my mouth he didn't even give me a chance to say one word before flinging the door open. There, of course, he saw Christophe. Laying in my bed. With no shirt on, the blankets pulled up to his waist, not even a hint of his jeans able to be seen. Yeah, this really didn't look good.

"Dru!" Graves yelled whipping his back in my direction. "How could you? How could you sleep with _him?" _Jump to conclusions much?

"Graves I did-"

"I told you _dog, _what goes on between us is none of you business. You should leave now before I throw you out myself. Your only going to make her upset and she doesn't need that with the condition she's in." Christophe said, sliding out of the bed, putting as much venom into his voice as he could. As Graves looked over he pretended to be zipping up his jeans while he was striding over to me. _What?_ I could only stare, dumbstruck, with my mouth hanging open. _Why? That's only going to make things worse! _I snapped back to attention as Christophe placed himself protectively in front of me letting a feral growl escape through his lips. Graves echoed his growl with his own leaning forward on the balls of his feet, bracing for the fight that was sure to break out any moment. _No, they couldn't fight. One of them could get hurt or… _I couldn't even think the thought.

"Guys! Stop, calm down!" I said trying to yell over the noise, but not doing much good.

There was no way they were going to listen to me. Somehow I had always guessed that there would be a time when they would fight each other, but never in a million years would I have guessed that it would be over me.

That was when we heard the life saving footsteps coming down the hall that were quickly at the door. We all turned to face the person that had just walked into the room and we all froze. Christophe and I were on high alert as we didn't know who this newcomer was, but Graves seemed to know exactly who she was and seemed more tense of the fact the she was actually here. Yes, I said she. The only _she's _here were me and Nat, so this girl was entirely new to everyone.

"Graves!" She said running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Graves, almost robotically, returned her embrace.

She let go and took a step back so she could look at his face and was just staring into his eyes with the biggest smile on her face. She had jet back hair that seemed to shine blue in the light with skin that was the same shade of warm caramel. She was beautiful, but it was her eyes that made her stunning and exotic. I had never seen anything like them. Around her back pupil they were a vivid bright baby blue and on the edges of her irises was another layer of black that seemed to be bleeding into the blue. She was perfectly built and about my height. Her long hair hanging down to her waist in gentle waves.

"Who are you?" Christophe spat, not trusting her immediately.

"I'm Candra." She said holding her hand out to us. None of us took it so she let it drop.

"Candra…" Christophe said. "That translates as _the moon _if I'm not mistaken, correct?"

"Yes, it's Sanskrit." She replied, surprised with his statement.

"It fits, seeing as you are a child of the moon are you not? A wulfen?"

"I thought wulfen didn't need the full moon for the change?" I whispered utterly confused.

"They don't. Her kind, her faction, don't use the_ other_ very often. Mostly on the night of the full moon because it gives them strength. They choose that night to run and hunt. In the beginning they weren't very careful which is why humans have the myth of wulfen coming out on the full moon. It's not entirely true, though it's also not entirely false either."

"What are you doing here?" I asked returning my attention to Candra.

"I came to see Graves."

"Why?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her answer.

"Because he's my boyfriend."

**...****.Okay then, well there's chapter 18. Hope you all liked it. If you did or didn't and would like me to add something review or PM me, but please, don't ask me to change my whole story line because that is obviously not going to happen lol. As always thanks for your support and happy reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**We're getting close and closer to the end! *tear* How sad right? Here is chapter 19. Make sure review, it won't take very long and I LOVE reading all of them. A PM or a story favorite/follow are welcome as well!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular storyline, the characters aren't mine.**_

What was going on? Did someone just say something? I think I've fallen into an alternate universe, or maybe it's just shock. Either way I was past the point of understanding. Christophe was the one to pull me out of the whirlwind that was my mind, nudging my arm.

"Really? How long have you two been together?" You'd think he would be celebrating the fact that Graves had messed up, _big time, _but he just kept throwing me concerned looks when I continued not to say anything. Believe me I wanted to, but the big lump that had formed in my throat was slowly getting larger and traveling to my stomach. It was hard to breathe let alone talk. I was just to shocked, to numb to say or do anything.

"About two weeks after Graves came to the compound we started talking and things just escalated from there." Candra said with an annoyingly huge smile on her face, hanging onto Graves' arm and looking at his face. He however was staring at me. A look of pure dread and remorse in his eyes. I couldn't stay here any longer. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and soon the floodgates would open and I wouldn't be able to close them up again.

"Well," Christophe said after a few awkward seconds "We should be going. Dru has sparring practice." I was thankful for Chris' lie. He could see me slowly falling apart and knew it was only a matter of time. I couldn't stay there, I had to get away. This wasn't happening. How could he do this?

"It was nice meeting you!" She called after us, totally unaware that something monumental had gone on between all of us.

Before I knew it I was at the door to my room.

"Would you like me to stay with you _kochana_?" Christophe asked softly before opening the door. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time we walked down here, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care.

"No, thanks. I-I just want to be alone." I replied. All the emotion gone from my body. I honestly didn't know what to feel. I was angry and confused, but most of all I was hurt. Hurt because he didn't tell me, hurt because he betrayed me, hurt…because he made me think that he actually cared for me, but in the end, it was all a lie. He'd gotten over me in two weeks. Two weeks was all it took, and he forgot about me. _But hadn't you moved on too? How can you accuse him of showing affection for someone else when you did the same thing?_ I was really starting to hate that little voice of reason that popped up at all the worst times.

I lay there face down in my bed, smothering my cries in my pillows. My tears staining the cloths. Grave started knocking on my door a little while later, but what did I say to him? What did you say to the man that told you he loved you, only to abandon you for something better?

"Dru! Dru, please just talk to me, I can explain! Open the door, please! Dru!" He yelled banging on the door. I walked over to the door and leaned on it for support, just listening to Graves on the other side.

"Go away Graves." I said, no emotion in my voice, but I knew he could still hear me. I sounded dead, exhausted, and I felt that way.

"Dru, please just talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I feel awful and-" He started to continue, but I cut him off.

"Wait two weeks, you'll get over it." I replied and walked back over to my bed and laid down. A few minutes later I heard his footsteps going down the hall. With that, I cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later when I heard someone banging on my door. It was Benjamin. He must have been knocking for a while because when he spoke his voice was frantic.

"Milady! Milady!" He yelled and continued beating down my door. The good thing about crying for a while is that afterwards, nothing really phases you. You can't feel any other emotions. It cleanses you of all your other feelings until you have nothing left to feel. That's how I felt, simply a shell of my former self just going through the motions watching from somewhere far, far away.

I opened the door just as Ben raised his hand to knock again. As he took in my disheveled state he politely looked away, obviously knowing what had happened.

"The council has requested your presence immediately, Milady" He said, his head bowed and staring at the floor like he could see hidden messages in it.

I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me, turning to start off down the hall and noticed Christophe leaning against the wall. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes and when I got closer he ran the back of his hand along my cheek. He placed his arm around my waist and we continued off down the hall. Normally in a mood like this I would have brushed him off, but this time I was grateful for the support not trusting my own legs to hold me up.

When we got there everyone was tense so I sat down and got right to business. Everyone acted as though they knew nothing of what had happened earlier, for which I was grateful.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, not in the mood for pleasantries. I knew I probably looked awful, my eyes all puffy and my hair probably able to hold a dozen rats, but again I was just beyond the point of caring.

"Here." Bruce said, handing me a small letter.

I opened it and immediately recognized the handwriting. It could only belong to one person.

**Dearest _Svetocha, _**

** I have arranged a meeting place far from any…observers, should any wander by. We will meet one week from today in the warehouse outback. Come alone or your precious Christophe will pay the price. And don't think I can't get to him, I'm always watching. See you in a week. I do so look forward to seeing you face to face.**

**_ Scarabus_**

The other paper in the envelope was a map with a red circle around some warehouses where I was assuming would be where this was all taking place.

One week. One week to figure out a plan and stop _Scarabus _from…from what exactly? I knew he wanted me. That much was obvious. But…if he had me he would be able to walk in the daylight and nothing would be able to stop him. One week to save the ones I loved and humanity from destruction. He was gonna put up one hell of a fight and I was going to do my damnedest to stop him. No matter what the cost to me.

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Dru? Does she really mean that? And what will Christophe think about all this? Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think! It will only take two seconds of your time so please don't hesitate! Okay well thanks for your support and happy reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait. I seem to have suffered from a bit of writers block. but I'm back and to apologize I have written my longest chapter yet. YAY. But sadly we are very, very close to the end. only a few more chapters left. Exciting yet sad. Well let me stop rambling on. Here is Chapter 20 of Judgment. Please review it is greatly appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line the characters aren't mine.**_

"Your not going." Christophe spoke, taking me away from my musings.

"I have to go. You read it. Something bad will happen to you if I don't and-"

"Your _svetocha_, you life is more important than mine-"

"Cut the 'your_ svetocha_' shit okay Chris? You never played that card before and now isn't any different."

"He's dangerous Du, and not like anyone else you've gone up against. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Our_ lives_ are dangerous, that's just how things are and nothing is going to change that."

"You could get hurt."

"I probably will, but I'm not going to let someone else get hurt because of me! I'm not going to let _you_ get hurt because of me. What's your problem? We could figure something out. Think of a way to have backup near by. I have to go to him. I'm not going to let something bad happen to you." As soon as I said the last sentence I knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Any chance of him letting me check things out had just gone out the widow.

"I don't care what you think your going to do, I just told you how things are going to be. Your our main concern. Not any of us, not me. End of discussion." Christophe stated calmly, looking straight in my eyes, then quickly walked past me and out the door.

"Christophe wait." I said, jumping out my chair. I decided to follow after him. I needed to get to the bottom of this. But _damn_ was he fast. I must have looked all over the entire grounds, but I never found him. _He'll come back when he's ready, he just needs some time to himself_. God only knows I've had my fair share of breakdowns in the past.

It had almost been a week and was nearly time for me to meet with Scarabus and Christophe still hadn't shown up. All the preparations were either finished or getting their last touches and everything was in place. But I was starting to worry. What if something had happened to Christophe? Surely he would have come back by now...right?

I was on my way back to my room, taking a longer route than I normally would have. As I was passing a door I could have sworn I heard a noise behind it. I knew it led into a disused hallway because I had used it to sneak out many times before Christophe had stationed guards nearby until I stopped trying to leave. I figured I would check it out, what was the worst that could happen? If there was someone in the schola someone would know by now. As I opened the door and walked in it was hard to even see because it was so dark. There were no lights which just made it more eerie because on top of that no one had used it frequently for a very long time. As I was about halfway down I started feeling as if I was being watched. I looked all around, but didn't see anyone other than the creepy old statues staring at me. I never liked those things. Those creepy old busts they had in old houses. They should have never been created. Who would want some head staring at them anyway? I was starting to get freaked out to I decided to head back to the safety of the lit hallway. Just as I started to turn there he was, not even a foot in front of me.

Christophe.

I let out a squeal, clutching at my chest trying to slow my ragged breathing.

"Why are you following me, kochana? Well, _trying_ to follow me. Your not doing a very good job." He started, backing me up against the wall. "I knew you were behind me within a few steps. It seems we have to go over stealth, hmm?" He finished with a slight smile.

"Jesus Christophe! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And I wasn't trying to follow you, I heard a noise and came to investigate. And for the record, if I was following you, you would have never known I was there." Even I felt like the words weren't true as soon as I said them."Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you, I need to talk to you. What happened back there? At the council meeting? What's your problem? You haven't had a problem with me going off on my own since before we took out Sergej. I'm stronger now, more prepared. If I don't go-"

"Dru, stop. I said we're not talking about this."

"I say we are, whether you like it or not. Christophe, I just want to understand. You acted the same way when we got the other letter. I thought you were just shaken up or afraid of what could happen to you. Are you? Is that it because Chris-"

"I'm not afraid of what could happen to me Dru." He said, his voice soft and low. He was looking at me as if was missing something, but it didn't look like he was going to clue me in on what that was. "I was just taken off guard that's all." he said, as if to change the subject. Believe me, this was far from over. I hadn't even gotten any answers yet! If he thinks he's going anywhere he's sadly mistaken.

"I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes, so stop giving me this bullshit! Please just let me help you. Talk to me. I-" I stopped. While I was ranting I was looking into his eyes for anything, something to tip me off, and it all suddenly clicked. The sudden realization just dawned on me as if a bright light had suddenly been switched on, and it broke my heart. "You are afraid."

"I already told you-"

"Not of getting hurt." I rushed on. "Your afraid of loosing someone else, someone that you care about. Your the protector, not the one that needs protecting because the last time someone tried to protect you they got hurt. Your afraid the same thing will happen to me that happened to my mom. You don't think your worth it."

"I'm not." He said looking straight into my eyes, trying to will me to believe it too, but I just couldn't. It wasn't true. I also noticed he hadn't denied anything that I'd said.

"How can you say that? It's not true Christophe, you can't think-"

"It is Dru!" He yelled, pushing me up against the wall. His abrupt closeness took me by surprise and it took me a minute to regain myself. He used this time to justify his case. As if it could ever be justified. "I've done some pretty terrible things Dru. Things I'm not proud of. I can't take them back no matter how much I wish that I could. I'm not worth it, Dru. I know that. You need to accept that, I have." He said looking in my eyes, pleading with me to see it his way.

"What about all the good you've done? You can't just forget about that. You can't see the bad without seeing the good. You might have lost my mom, but you also helped her. You helped her when she needed it most. You taught her how to defend herself, told her about what she was, and most importantly, you gave her friendship. When my dad got zombified and I first called you, you saved me from ash when he would have killed me. You saved me from Sergej time and time again. You've helped and taught me so much Chris. How can you just overlook that?"

"Because it's not enough Dru! No one should care for me! I have danger written all over me. The people I care about, they just get hurt in the end Dru. They always do. Even so I still won't stop pursuing you will I?" He seemed to say the last part to himself, asking himself a question he couldn't quite answer.

Now I was getting angry. He was so set in his ways he blinded himself from what others saw in him...what _I_ saw in him. I pushed myself off the wall walking towards him as he was the one to walk back. Soon the tables were turned and he was the one pressed up against the wall._ Let's see how you like it_. He seemed shocked by my forwardness.

"I'm not afraid for myself Christophe. I'm afraid for you. Don't you see that? I'm not just afraid that you could be hurt because of me. I'm afraid because it's _you_ that he's threatening me with. I told you before, I can't stand to loose you. You're a good person, Christophe. You might not see it, but I do. You're the only one that I can count on to always come back for me. I wish that you could see the good in you that I see. Because to me you _are_ worth it. I care about you Christophe and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you, especially knowing that there was a way that I could have prevented it."

"You don't think I feel the same? I love you Dru! I've told you as much. You don't think-"

"I'm not doubting how you feel." I started. My body started tingling when he told me he loved me for the second time. "But even if you didn't let me go both of us would most likely get hurt. You know he wouldn't stop at just you, because it's me he wants. Whether you like or not people care for you. I care for you. I've been in this war with myself. Not knowing exactly what it was that I wanted. I was having these mixed feelings and I was all over the place. I had to ask myself some really hard questions and finally started to make sense of all my crazy feelings." I said looking away from him. If I didn't do this now I don't think I would ever have the courage to tell him again. I had to set things right even though things were pretty crazy right now with Graves and I.

"Dru, you don't have to do this. I know how you feel. You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do. I have to clear things up and set the record straight, once and for all. Christophe, you know I care about you-"

"Dru. Please, stop. Don't do this now." His voice was pleading and I squeezed my eyes shut, not being able to find it in me to look up at his face.

"I have to. I don't think I'll have the courage to say it later." I took a deep breath and continued what I started. "I care about you, a lot. It would physically hurt me to loose you. I-I'm afraid because I don't know what's happening, I don't understand completely what I'm feeling or why I can't stop feeling this way. Christophe I-" I couldn't do this. I was going to chicken out. _Take the bull by the horns or he'll bite cha in the ass. You mind me now Dru_. Gran said in the back of my mind. She was right. I had to do this sometime, and now seemed as good a time as any. If only I could force the words out of my closed throat.

"Yes?" He prompted me, sounding utterly defeated.

"I'm scared because I think...I think I've..." Oh boy, here it comes. _Come on Dru, just say it._ "Fallen in love with you." I finished, finally glancing up at his face. He had been looking away from me as well and whipped his head back in my direction. A look of confusion and complete and utter shock crossing his face. It would have been funny if I weren't so nervous right now.

"What?" He finally said after a few long moments.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I asked. I knew if he didn't I wouldn't be able to repeat the words.

"Yes, I heard you, but...is that true?" He asked. Obviously trying to make sense of my words.

"Yes, it's true. I love you Christophe Reynard." And I didn't have time to say anything else because suddenly my lips were very busy, and I didn't mind in the slightest. The whole time I could feel him smiling and every once and a while he would pull back and look at me in wonder, which only made me smile, then he would capture my lips again. For this one moment everything was perfect. There were no outside problems we had to face or danger creeping up behind us. It was just me and him, in our own little form of paradise.

**Yay! You all finally know who she's chosen. But how how long will it last? A little teaser for you. ) Don't forget to review/favorite/follow, all of the above. And as always thanks for your support and happy reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter yay! Why so soon you might ask? I thought you guys deserved it since I went M.I.A for so long. Next chapter might be coming soon too because we're getting to the end and I can't wait! Don't get me wrong I'm sad that it's ending, but I'm totally siked to write the ending and hope you guys will like it. I've been waiting a really long tie to write that one part. Don't forget to review! Here it is Chapter 21.**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine._****  
**

I woke up the next morning in Christophe's arms. Last night had been so perfect. Christophe and I just talking and enjoying each other's company. I eventually fell asleep in Christophe's arms and it was one of the best night's sleep I have ever gotten. I felt like I was finally where I belonged, where I was meant to be. Safe.

That is until reality came crashing back down on me with such a force that I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It seemed as if it were going to crush me into oblivion and I was helpless to do anything about it. This is the day that I confront Scarabus face to face. I just had this all consuming sense of dread, that something bad was going to happen. The ghost of wax oranges on my tongue only put more merit that my theory was right. One or both of us was going to die today, and I was really hoping I could live to tell the tale.

"Good morning _kochana,_ did you sleep well?" Christophe spoke for the first time. Though I suspect he was up as soon as I was. He had a way of doing that. I could hear the smile in his voice it was so prominent.

"Yes, you?" I asked almost shyly. What was happening to me? It seems we were both going soft.

"Best night's sleep I ever had." I looked up and, sure enough, that large triumphant smile was on his lips. It used to be rare that I ever saw a genuine smile on him. Now, I saw them all the time. "What were you thinking about?"

Of course he had to ask that and ruin the moment, had to ask the one question that I didn't want to answer.

"Today's the day. The day I meet Scarabus. You realize that I have to do this. Not just for you, but for everyone. A lot more people will get hurt if I don't go to him, and one way or another he'd find a way to get to me."

Silence. He was quiet for quite a while and I wondered if he had understood anything I had just said. When he was finally able to come up with a response he said "I know. I know you have to go, that you have to do this. I've taught you all I know and so have the Maharaj. You're as prepared as you can be. I just hope that it's enough. I don't want to loose you Dru, not when I just got you."

I couldn't say anything else. I didn't know what else_ to_ say. So I just clung to him tighter and he did the same to me. We waited, we waited till it was time when all hell would break loose ... because surely, it would.

* * *

What seemed only minutes later, but was actually a few hours, it was time. We all met in the sparing room, the only room large enough for all of us, going over procedure. At first I were to go in alone and scope out the situation. Then when things started to go bad - because we all knew they would - The rest of the teams would go in _djamphir_, wulfen, and Maharaj alike. We would all fight. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Is everyone clear On what their part of this mission is?" Christophe spoke with precision and authority to everyone one in the room. Giving me the briefest of glances, I nodded for him to continue. I didn't really hear what he said next. They'd gone over it with me a thousand times, and to tell you the truth, I was kind of tired of hearing about it. Instead I looked at the faces in the crowd. Any or all of them, all of _us_, could die tonight. But we had to bring Scarabus down, for the greater good, or die trying.

As I looked at all the familiar faces I also saw ones I didn't recognize. Members of the order from different regions brought in to help in this one hell of an epic battle. I'm glad in the heat of all this danger I can still stay true to myself. Farther in the back I noticed Graves with Candra. I hadn't seen him since all the drama. Not that any of that mattered now, but he didn't know that yet. I was off to the side when Graves strode over to me.

"Can we talk?" Even though I was with Christophe now it still hurt to know what he had done to me.

"Graves, I don't know if now's the best time." I said glancing away. I had barely finished my sentence when he started taking again.

"We might not have another chance. Please?" He asked pleading with me.

He was right, we might not get another chance. "Okay."

I followed him out into the now deserted hallway. We had walked for about two minutes before he brought me to a halt and stood in front of me.

"Dru, I'm sorry. So sorry, I never meant to hurt you. The thing with Candra it, it just happened. I tried to deny it at first, but there was no denying what I felt for her. When I was on my way back I thought maybe I could strengthen the feelings that I had for you, forget about her, but ... " He paused.

"But you couldn't." I finished. _This sounds eerily familiar_. My inner voice said.

"Please forgive me. Dru, I never meant to hurt you. You know that I would _never_ want to hurt you. Please-"

"It's okay Graves. I understand." And I did understand. I understood completely. We had gone through the same thing, he and I, felt the same feelings ... just not for each other. "Do you love her?" I asked. The question, and my statement, seemed to catch him off guard. It only took him a moment to recover.

"Yeah, I do." He said, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. "She's like, she's just, she's ..." he seemed lost for words.

"Everything." I finished again. Though this time I wasn't just talking about his Candra, because she_ was_ his, you could see in her eyes that she loved him too.

"Exactly. Not that it matters, but you seem to be better than when I last saw you." He stated. Of course I was better. Just like him, I had been given everything. "You finally told him didn't you. That you love him."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "How-"

"If you hadn't felt something for him Dru, I wouldn't have needed to feel jealous all those times in the past. You don't hide things as well as you think. I just realized you loved him later that day when Candra came. When I got back to my room later Candra came in and said that you guys looked like such a great couple. I didn't know what she meant because you guys obviously weren't a couple, but she just went on about how you guys seemed to care about each other a lot. After she had asked me some questions about how you acted towards one another and highlighted some major things I couldn't believe I missed. When she pointed all that out I saw how obvious it was. I didn't know how I could have missed it." He said matter of factly shaking his head.

"Yes, I told him." I said after I had gotten over my shock. "I figured now would be as good a time as any." I said with a small, sad, smile.

"Hey, it's not over yet. I really didn't think you would forgive me that easily. I thought I would have to handcuff you to me just to make you stop and listen."

"Kinky." I said, reminding us both of older times. "It's easy to be in a forgiving mood with the fate of the world resting your shoulders."

"You're not in this alone. I've got your back. Always."

"Thanks. We'd better get back or we'll miss the party."

**Yay! they made up, right before the big battle. Hope it wasn't all for nothing. I'm going to keep this short so don't forget to review/favorite/follow ALL OF THE ABOVE! Thanks for your support and happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay like I said the chapters are coming faster because this is the end so make sure you check for updates often. I'm going to keep this short so you can continue with the story. Make sure to review! Well here it is chapter 22. Thanks for your support and happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine.**_

I was dressed in my fighting gear and ready to go. I was wearing a dark brown spaghetti strap tank top, tight black pants, and my favorite pair of black combat boots - left undone at the top of course because they're more comfortable that way and because if they were to be tied they just make your ankle look like it's non-existent. Everything was tight because in a fight you really don't want your enemy to be able to get a hold on you, learned that the hard way. I also had multiple weapons strapped to my body. My _malika_ on my back, guns at my hips and a knife in my boot. My hair was tied into a sleek ponytail in the back of my head, hopefully it would stay. I should have braided it, too late now. Yeah, I looked pretty badass.

I had just walked over to my bike, yes I said bike. But not in a stroll through the park way kind of bike. I mean rolling down the highway going 100 miles per hour bike. It was a black, 2013 _Ducati_ 1199 panigale super-bike. I loved that bike and it drove like a dream.

Just as I was about to get on and head for the meeting place, Christophe was suddenly at my side.

"Dru..." it didn't seem like he was capable of saying anything else, like there was something stuck in his throat. It nearly brought tears to my eyes just looking at him and knowing this might be the last time we ever saw each other. I still had that sense of dread and Gran's owl has been invisibly circling since it had starred in my dreams last night. It always showed up when something bad was going to happen. I hadn't told Christophe about it though. I didn't need him worrying more about me than he already was. He couldn't afford more distractions today.

"I know. I'm scared too." I said In a soft voice trying to keep the tears out of it. He reached his had up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into it, committing the feeling to memory. He then brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. It wasn't the kind of kiss that was sweet, the kind two lovers would sneak out in public. It also wasn't one filled with the red hot passion of two people madly in love. It was the kind of kiss where you knew this might be your last, where you might not see your equal again. It was a goodbye kiss and by this time some traitor tears had escaped down my face.

When he finally pulled away he spoke and his voice was just a low ragged whisper that only made more tears flow because right then I could feel that he too knew the odds of both of us coming out of this weren't good. "Be careful Dru. I love you. Forever."

"I love you too. Here, so I'll always be close to your heart." I said taking off the locket that I always wore around my neck. On one side it had a picture of my mom, on the other I had placed a picture of the two of us. I had taken it in the earlier months before Graves had returned and had placed it in the locket yesterday in preparation for today.

"What's this?" He looked inside then, looked at me in confusion. "You're not going to die Dru, I'm not taking this." He said attempting to give it back to me.

"Yes, you are, this way you know I'll have to come back for it." As I said the words I hoped he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Alright." He said after studying me for a long while. "I'll keep it safe until you return." He said, putting it around his neck and tucking it into his black sweater.

"I love you." Was all that I was capable of saying because I knew that I was only one step away from a breakdown. I gave him one last quick kiss and smiled before I turned around and walked away. The minute I was no longer facing him the smile disappeared and the tears started to silently streak down my face. I lied to him. I had to. I wasn't coming back for it. I was going to die today, I could feel it. I could feel it in the owl flying above my head. It had come to me last night in my dreams and I just knew. They say that when you're about to die you'll know somehow, that you'll feel it inside you deep down. And I did. I can't explain how I knew, I just did. I wanted him to have something to remember me by. One last thing to remind him that I loved him unconditionally ... the last piece of me that I could give him. Hopefully he could find some sort of comfort in that, knowing that I would always be with him.

He got into one of the SUV's while I got on my bike and rode off to my death. I couldn't even look back for fear that he would see the tears sliding down my face.

"Well here goes nothing."

* * *

When I arrived at the meeting place it looked like your typical horror movie warehouse. The place where the terrified people would run into after running from the psycho in the woods. They would look for cover in the warehouse thinking they'd be safer not knowing that was where his lair was, home field advantage. He would eventually find them and they would die. Save for maybe one miraculous survivor to save the day and kill the bad guy. But in the end he would still be alive and find the girl. She would never reach the police. I kept wishing this story would have a better ending than the one that was inevitable, but even if you wish for something hard enough it doesn't always come true.

When I walked in it was just as I had suspected. I walked through the damp poorly lit hallways letting the touch guide me to the room where he was waiting for me. I could also sense others. A lot of others, just waiting for him to finish this. To complete the goal they were all striving for. When I got to the room the door was already open and he was sitting in a chair against the back wall, right under the window. The window was at least six or seven feet high, and I realized, the only other exit.

"Dru! So nice to finally meet face to face. Would you like anything to drink? Please sit." He spoke grandly, smiling and standing up from his seat, gesturing to a chair at my right.

"I'm not here to play house with you. What do you want?" I said putting as much venom into my voice as I could.

"So quick to reach unpleasant topics. Fine." He said loosing the smile and dropping the friendly tone. They were quickly replaced a cold hard stare that would have put Sergej to shame.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"I would have thought that would be obvious by now Dru. I guess that's one thing you don't have in your genes. Mommy was stupid enough to run away from the protection of that little schola and daddy had to try and avenge her, leaving his only daughter abandoned, an orphan. Couldn't have loved you that much could he?" He spoke, a cruel menacing smile on his lips the whole time.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents. You know nothing about them, about me." I said in a deadly calm voice. How dare he? _He's bating you Dru, calm down._ _Don't let him get to you._ I was having trouble controlling my anger. _You don't turn your back on a snake or he's sure to bite you in the ass_, dad's voice spoke in my head bringing some clarity back.

"Oh but I do. I know all bout you Dru. Your mother was a very strong _svetocha_, I won't deny that, strong blood. Your even stronger, but you're also a _dini _child, and that makes you special, valuable. You see Dru I don't just need you so I can walk in the light, I need you for your powers. Yours combined with mine will make me unstoppable. I'll be able to take over the insufferable, _weak_ human race and take my rightful place as king! To take back what was mine before that goody good _svetocha_ _bitch_ reduced me to hiding in the shadows."

"You know I can't let that happen." I said still calm, but under the calm was disgust and revulsion. I cold feel the tension increasing in the room and knew that we were reaching the end, the fight to the death.

"But it's already done. You're not leaving here. This room will be your tomb. You are terribly out numbered and out classed. You'll never make it out of here alive. Sorry to disappoint."

"I may not make it out of here alive, but if I'm going down I'm gonna make damn sure I take you with me." The hex went flying from my fingers, blue light going towards the window, shattering it and sending shards of glass tumbling towards the floor. Scarabus crouched in surprise which allowed me to do something I never wanted to do, I hated it when other people did it. I flew out the window. Call it whatever you want, that whooshing thing that everyone always did was flying to me. All I was concerned about in that moment was getting out of that tiny room. I needed space if we were going to fight. I wasn't going to get myself backed into a corner with nowhere to go. So when I finally stopped and got my barring's I didn't see his foot until it connected with my abdomen, sending me flying backward in a heap of limbs and dust from the dirt ground. We were atop of a hill and from here I could see fighting breaking out down below. I prayed we were winning.

I got up just fast enough do dodge hit next hit and shuffle backward. Of course my hair didn't want to stay in the pony today, of all days. I took out my guns and started firing. I had only gotten a couple shots off when I stopped. The bullets were just floating in the air in front of him and then dropped to the ground. Suddenly my guns were ripped from my hands by some unseen force as was my knife, and they were also now floating in the air by Scarabus.

"Did you really think these would affect me?" He asked discarding them somewhere in the distance.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Should I call you Magneto?" I taunted. Yeah I know, it's never good to tease the enemy, but I couldn't help it.

I pulled out my _malika_ and started fighting for my life. Thank God they were made out of wood. He was strong. He wasn't even choking like all the other _noferat_ would have done. Even Sergej had been at least a little bit affected, but he seemed unfazed._ Circles Dru, circles! Always be ready to defend yourself at a moments_ _notice . . . Faster Dru-girl. Come on! You can do better than that!_ Round and round in my head they went both Christophe and my dad's voices. I had gotten a number of good hits on him meaning he had gotten a number on me too, when I could see in his eyes he was going to change his tactic. I saw it just in time to throw my_ malika_ down and redirect the hex before it could hit me straight on.

"I see your traitor of a grandmother was good for something after all."

I threw the hex out strong and true. Unfortunately he was able to redirect it. If I could do it of course he could too. _You have to be smarter than that. You need to_ _focus more. No good hex is thrown without focus, without purpose. You mind me now Dru._ My grandmother spoke in my ears.

We threw the hexes at the same time blue and red. They collided with each other in the middle with a loud crash like lightning. Even the sounds of the fighting below weren't discernible from it. We went on, each trying to push for the advantage and neither gaining it. The collision point in the middle was just gradually growing larger and larger. If either one of us let down our guard it would be over. Even with the aspect flowing through me and adrenaline coursing in my blood I was growing weak. I cried out in pain as I was strating to feel all of the lacerations I had gotten. With one last heave I put all that I had behind the hex. The pain that I had suffered, the turmoil, the friendship, the passion, the love. Everything I had ever felt in my life went flying out of me and I suddenly felt all of the pain from my wounds, the aspect not having the strength to heal me anymore. Then there was a bright white light as my surge of energy connected with the center. It was so bright it blocked out everything else and suddenly didn't feel the pain anymore, didn't hear the fighting. The only thing I heard, the last thing I heard, was Christophe's voice far, far away. _DRU!_ I could leave this world, I could leave it know he knew that I loved him. We would never have a life together, this was the end.

I was happy knowing my last conscious thought was of him.

**Dru . . . *tears***


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes I know I left it at a crucial part. Sorry, but please continue and don't be too mad at me. I am gong to keep this short again so here it is Chapter 23. Don't forget to review! Thanks for your support and happy reading!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine._**

-Christophe-

We were winning, but not by much. Even though we were terribly out numbered we had he upper hand in skill, which gave us an edge. _Nosferat_ were dropping left and right, but so were our people. Through the midst of all the fighting there was a loud crash, like lightning, on the hill above us. I glanced just long enough to see Dru and Scarabus throwing their hexes at each other. The noise must have come from when they had collided. I needed to get up there, but there were so many obstacles in my way. I was fighting my towards her and was about halfway there when I heard her cry out. The next thing I knew there was a bright light that engulfed all of us. "_DRU!_" I yelled. I was too far away. We were all blinded and couldn't see anything. The fighting momentarily stopped. As quickly as it came the light was gone and the fighting resumed. Just as my vision cleared I saw Dru fall to the ground. She didn't make a move to get up, just lying on the ground, lifeless. "_DRU!_" I cried out again and raced towards her. "We need an air lift NOW, at the top of the hill. Dru's down. I repeat _DRU IS_ _DOWN!_"

"On our way!" one of the others spoke. I couldn't care less who it was as long as they got us out of here.

When I reached her the first thing that caught my eye were her wounds. They weren't healing on their own. Then I immediately checked for a pulse. It was weak. She wouldn't last much longer without medical attention.

"Dru, stay with me. Please Dru, don't die, I need you to stay with me. Please." I knew the chances of her hearing me were minimal. As soon as I spoke the words the helicopter came hovering over head. She was loosing a lot of blood, fast.

We lifted her into the helicopter, the medical team already working to stop the bleeding. "Someone get an IV and transfusion started! She's loosing too much blood and her wounds aren't healing on their own." One of them spoke. It was Benjamin I realized. "Is he dead?" It took a second to comprehend he was talking to me. All I could do was stare at her lifeless body lying on the gurney.

"Yes, he's dead." When I had gotten up the hill and to Dru I had just spared a glance in that monster's direction. He lay on his back, his eyes staring off at nothing in particular with a hole burned into his chest. He was definitely dead. If he weren't I would have certainly finished the job or have died trying. But I couldn't think about that now. Dru needed me. She could be gone at any moment. I could just barely hear myself pleading with her to stay with me. She couldn't leave me. I needed her. We had only just confessed our feelings for each other. It couldn't end like this.

A team was waiting for us when we arrived back on the grounds. Dibs, as he liked to be called, waiting with the others.

"What happened?" He immediately asked.

"She was fighting _him_ and then we can't be sure after that. Looked like she threw one of them hexes cept he threw one too. Then everything just lit up like the fourth of July and Christophe's calling for a helicopter." August relayed the information. I hadn't realized he had been in the convoy.

When we reached the room they immediately went to work trying to save her life. I stood by her head still pleading with her to stay.

"She's loosing too much blood!"

"She's not taking the treatment!"

Nothing was working I realized. She was going to die. The other thing that I had realized was that she must have known. For her to put a picture of us in the locket and then give it to me, she must have know what was coming. She hadn't told me. She had kept her secret well, but I couldn't let her die. I hadn't had enough time with her. It wasn't fair. I couldn't lose her, not yet.

Then I heard the worst sound in the world. The sound that shattered my heart into a million pieces . . . the sound signaling her heartbeat went flat. Her heart was no longer beating.

"We need a crash cart in here now!" One of the medics said. I could only look onto Dru's face hoping that this was all just a crazy nightmare. But it wasn't, this was reality.

I lunged for her, but some others reached to hold me back.

"Clear!" As the paddles connected with her skin, her body jumped off the table. We waited, but there was still no beeping indicating that her heart had restarted.

"Clear!" The medic said again, but had the same results as the first.

"Dru!" I cried out. This couldn't be it. She had to wake up.

"Turn up the voltage!" He said again.

"Charging." Another said.

"Clear!" He tried eight more times, but her body still lay lifeless on the table. Not even the smallest essence of life being detected.

"Call it." The doctor said sadly. He was giving up? They were all giving up? How dare they? After everything she's done for them!

"No!" I broke out of my holds and rushed over to where she lay. I started performing CPR, trying to get a response out of her.

"Chris, she's gone." August spoke sadly with finality in his voice after I had been going at it for few minutes.

"No, she's not dead! I'm not letting her die." I spoke with determination.

"Chris-"

"If you're not going to help me then get out." I spat at them. They weren't helping by just standing there.

"I'm sorry." and they all left the room.

It had been nearly ten minutes and it was starting to sink in. My movements growing slower, my despair increasing. Until I finally stopped.

"Dru" I moaned. "Please, please come back. Don't leave,_ moja ksiezniczko_, come back." I pleaded grasping her hand and laying my face next to her on her bed. The pain was unbearable. Like nothing I have ever felt. Just when I was reaching my lowest point, the realization that she was never coming back, the last thing I expected to happen, happened.

**Poor Dru, poor _Christophe_! What's he going to do? Stay tuned, there is only one or two more chapters left. Make sure to check back within the next couple days. Until then, happy reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys like I said I'm posting these last chapters pretty quickly. There is only one more chapter left (OMG) and I'm planning on posting that within the next couple of days. It might take a few days just because it the finale and all. So make sure you check back within the next few days for that. Okay here it is Chapter 24 of Judgment. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine_.**

There was this bright light. The brightest light I've ever seen. There was no seeing past it. It blinded you, but it was also . . . oddly relaxing.

The next thing I knew I was looking down on someone. They were a tangle of hair and dirt. I couldn't see their features clearly enough. They were in the infirmary covered in what I suspected was blood. The picture was only in black and white. The doctors, everyone, looked frantic. The person was pretty bad off. They had probably just come from the battle. Things must have been pretty bad. It didn't look too good for them. I was no doctor, but even I could see that the chances of the person surviving were almost nonexistent. Then I saw Christophe next to the woman. _What is he doing here?_ That was when I got a good look at the woman's face. It was me!

This had happened to me before, but each time I had been watching in the background. This time, it was different. The angle was different. I was on the ceiling looking down. I tried to move, but couldn't. Now this was getting weird. I was always able to move before. I also noticed I couldn't hear what any of them were saying, though it looked like most of them were shouting.

Then all of a sudden everything started to go fuzzy, like a bad TV reception. I blinked my eyes, but that fuzziness was still there. It just kept getting worse and worse when things started to fade out. I could just barely see them holding Christophe back when suddenly the infirmary room wasn't the picture I was looking at.

I was standing on top of the Empire State Building. We had always wanted to go there together, my dad and I, but always being on the road and moving, we had never gotten the chance. Even when he had come to get me from Augie's, we had needed to leave right after he had gotten back.

How did I get up here? What just happened? I couldn't remember anything before I showed up here. Where did I just come from?

The weird thing was, there was no fence to keep you from falling off the roof. I went to the edge and looked over. There was no traffic below. The streets were quiet, deserted. It was . . . peaceful, in a way. I turned around at the sound of the rooftop door opening.

There was that bright light again, but it was brighter than before. I had to squint my eyes to see the two figures step out of the brightness. There, in the doorway, was my mother standing next to my father.

From all the shock of it I couldn't seem to move away from the edge. Even when she started walking over to me, all I could do was stare at her slight form as she strode over to where I stood. I finally snapped out of it when she placed her arms around me. The tears that had been welling up in my eyes spilled over the edge. She was here . . . she was really here.

"Dru."

"Mom." I choked out. "Is it really you? Are you really here?"

"Yes, it's really me honey."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She said pulling away to look at my face. "You've grown up so much." She whispered, tears also present on her porcelain face.

I smiled at her and looked to my dad. "Dad." I said going to take a step towards him when my mother stopped me.

"Dru, you can't go to him."

"What? Why? Of course I can, he's standing right there." I said looking back at my father. He had a sad smile on his face.

"No Dru, you can't. You can't stay here. You have to back. Now is not your time. You need to go back."

"Go back? What are you talking about? Go back where? I want to stay here, with you and dad." I said, confused and hurt that she didn't want me to stay._ I_ _just got here, and what did she mean I needed to back, back where?_

"To the schola Dru. To your friends, to Christophe. You need to live Dru. It's not your time. You have to go back. They need you. _Chris_ needs you."

Then, I remembered everything that happened in the last few hours. Christophe, Scarabus, looking down on myself as my body lay there in the infirmary battered and bloody.

"There was a battle-"

"I know."

"But, I'm dead. I can't just go back."

"Yes you can. Dru-"

"What if I don't want to?" I said cutting off he words. "I want to stay here with you and dad. I miss you guys so much-"

"I know you do honey. We miss you too, so much, but you need to go back. You were meant to do great things Dru. You've done great things already. They need you. _He_ needs you. Look." She pointed to the ground below. At first I only saw the street, but as I stared longer a transparent picture formed in front of my eyes. There, I could faintly make out the shapes. I saw Christophe, diligently trying to revive my lifeless form. He was so distressed, I wanted to tell him it was all okay. That I was fine, it was okay to let me go . . . but something else inside me didn't want to let go of him yet either. That same part wanted to go back to him, to have a life with him. I loved him, I wanted to be with him. We deserved to have a chance, after everything that's happened . . . didn't we?

I looked back to my mother then looked down to where Christophe was, his head on the bed and my hand in his.

"Dru." Mom said, bringing my attention back to her. She reached up to cup my cheek. "We'll be together again someday. A long time from now. But we'll always be with you honey, where ever you are, we're always right there next to you. We'll never leave you, I promise. Do you love him?"

"Yes-"

"Then go to him, because he loves you too."

"I love you, both of you. Always." I looked to my dad who smiled proudly at me.

"We love you too and we're so proud of you. Now go, he's calling you."

Just then I heard his voice. "Dru. Please, please come back. Don't leave, _moja __ksiezniczko_, come back."

"I love you, goodbye." I said hugging her.

"We love you too. Br strong baby girl. Goodbye." Then she shoved me off the building.

**I hoped you all liked the chapter. Next one should be up soon. Make sure to review! Thanks for all your support and happy reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys this the last and final chapter. This has truly been an amazing journey for me and I want to thank all of you for your support. It's been great. I am not going to stop writing. I am writing my very own series. It will be on Wattpad and the first chapter will be up in March. I have put the prologue and summary at the end of this chapter to read them and check it out in March. It will be another paranormal romance series. I can't thank all of you enough for reading this it has been amazing to write.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels though I do own this particular story line, the characters aren't mine.**_

I gasped in a lungful of air. My eyes started to flutter open.

"Dru? Dru!" Christophe exclaimed.

I opened my eyes all the way to find Christophe standing over me. "Hey." I croaked smiling up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Augustine! Get in here!" He yelled in the direction of the door. "I thought I lost you." He said looking me over and smoothing my hair back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said, my smile growing larger.

He bent down and kissed me. Tears were streaming down my face. I was so happy to be alive, happy to have him back. I just barely heard the footstep come into the room.

"Well shit!"

* * *

I had told Christophe everything that had happened while I had been . . . dead. It seemed to personal to tell everyone.

I had been bed ridden for a couple days until the worst of my wounds had healed. Christophe had acted as my personal nurse, which I wasn't apposed to. He stayed by my side the entire time. It seemed like he thought if he took his eyes off me I would disappear. That made me feel guilty, I was the one that made him feel that way. I was just glad that I was here and had the chance to make it up to him.

Scarabus was dead. As were all the _nosferat_ that had been there. We had not come away unscathed. We lost a lot of people. A few days after the big battle, after we had accounted for all the dead, a ceremony had been organized to honor them. All of their names were read and a few words were said. Bruce's name was among the others that had died and I couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Things would never be the same. Of that much I was certain.

I was sitting on the roof just looking out into the distance. Thinking about all that had happened in the last few months. Everything I'd been through. It didn't seem like it was possible for it all to happen to fast. Most of my wounds were healed, but there was a small scar on my chest that almost resembled a heart that was, ironically, over my heart. I knew it would never completely heal. I could remember what seemed like a lifetime ago Christophe had said something about scars. I would always remember it, that was the first time we kissed.

"If the wound is serious enough, life-threatening, it can scar."

Life-threatening.

That's how he found me. Sitting on the roof just staring out at nothing. He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He took off my locket and placed it around my neck.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said into my ear. His voice deadly serious.

"No promises, but I'll try." I said. Even though I was trying to lighten the moment we both knew what I said was true. There would always be danger.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Everything," I answered honestly. "So much has happened, so much has changed. I'm not sure where to go from here."

Every part of that was true. Everything, _everyone_, around me had changed, but at least in that aspect it was for the better. Nat and Shanks were officially together. After Shanks was injured on the battle field, Nat had been in hysterics and it had been a wake up call for both of them. Graves and Candra were still happily together and it didn't seem like anything was going to change that. And then there was Christophe and I.

After Augie had caught us making out in my hospital bed we had to explain everything to him. And of course with it being a secret it unsurprisingly didn't stay secret for long. Things had also changed a lot in the schola. There were now a lot more female wulfen. That had been my suggestion. I remembered how Anna had gotten rid of all the other female wulfen and thought it important to change that immediately. But there was still sadness in my heart over everything, everyone, that I had lost.

"Yes, a lot of things have changed. Many of them for the better. And I can also say that you've changed quite a bit since the first time I met you. You've come a long way and have grown into the fiercest, most brilliant,. . . beautiful, women that I have ever met. You know, I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Yes."

I don't know how long we sat there, but after a while he got up and offered me his hand.

"Follow me, I want to show you something." He said pulling me to my feet. Soon we were on the ground and headed for the front gates.

"Christophe, where are we going?"

"Just follow me, it's a surprise."

When we rounded the corner a slow smile spread across my face. There, in the middle of the driveway sat my truck with all of my things in it.

"I thought you'd like to have it back." He said, watching my reaction with a smile on his face too.

"About time." I said wryly, smirking at him. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him, then he lifted my chin and brought my lips to his.

I didn't know what the future held or where it would take us. I didn't know what problems or obstacles we would most certainly face. The war between us and the nosferat wasn't over. I didn't know if it ever would be. But I did know that as long as Christophe and I were together we could face anything. I was finally where I belonged, right here in his arms. This was where I would stay, I was finally . . . home.

**The End**

**Dark Secrets**

Prologue

"Andie, time for bed!" Mommy called. It was ten o'clock. She let me stay up past my bed time. I had school in the morning, but even so I wanted to stay up until Daddy got home. He worked pretty late sometimes. I hadn't seen him all weekend. I didn't know exactly what he did. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't tell me, but he was a good Daddy. He gave me candy, even when Mommy told him not to. Then we heard the door open downstairs

"Andie?"

"Daddy!" I screamed and ran down the stairs as fast as my little legs would carry me. I was already faster than Mommy even though I was only five years old. Daddy said it was because I was special, but Mommy was also just really slow, her knees always bothered her. Daddy said he was special too. He called us damphir, djampir, whatever. He said it was why I could see and hear better, why I was faster and had better reflexes than the other kids my age. He said you could tell us apart by our eyes. To a normal person they would just look really dark basically black, but if you looked close enough you could see a hint of purple. That's how you could tell the difference. He said we weren't fully human, but when I asked him what he meant he just said he would explain it to me when I was older.

_ "You can't ever tell anyone. Do you understand? You can't ever let anyone know what you are."_

_ "Why can't they know? Is it bad?"_

_ "No, it's not bad. They just wouldn't understand Andie. It's too dangerous. Promise me you won't ever tell anyone, ever."_

_ "I promise." Daddy still hadn't told me what he meant and I was a whole year older. But I could be patient. I was a good girl, they told me so all the time._

I ran right into his waiting arms and he scooped me up in a bear hug and twirled me around. Mommy was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. She was happy to see him too. She came over after he stopped spinning me and joined our hug. Daddy kissed her on the lips then looked down happily at both of us. I had the best mommy and daddy in whole wide world, I just knew it.

"Okay Andie, it's time for bed now." Mommy said a few moments later.

"Can't I stay up just a few more minutes? Daddy just got here!" I wined.

"Come on Kathy, what do ya say? Just a few more minutes huh?" Daddy asked while Mommy thought about her answer.

"Fine, just a few more minutes."

"Yes! Come on Daddy, let's play Candy Land." Candy Land was my favorite game. I liked the ice cream princess the best. We played at least four times, I won every time. Mommy still hadn't made me go to sleep yet and I sure wasn't going to remind her. Just when I had that thought Mommy came into the room.

"Alright Andie, time for bed now."

"Ugh, goodnight Daddy, I lo-" Before I could finish my sentence we heard loud noise come from the back of the house. "What was-"

"Shhh, be quiet Andrea." Daddy said, he never used my full name and he wasn't smiling anymore when he looked to Mommy's scared face. We just sat there and listened, then we heard it again. "Andrea," My father said "you have to go and hide. Be very quiet. Kathy, hide her." He ordered. Now there were tears in my mother's eyes.

"Come on baby." She grabbed my hand and pulled over to the large air vent in the wall. I could hear Daddy rustling around and then the lights went off. Only a dim light came from the clock on the table that was next to Mommy and me. She took the covering off the air vent and shoved me in. "Do you remember what me and Daddy told you sweetheart?" I knew what she was talking about and I did remember. It had made me cry when they told me and I hadn't wanted to listen.

_ "Andrea, Mommy and I have to have a serious talk with you." Daddy said._

_ "Okay. " I said in a small voice. I was a little afraid, had I done something wrong? _

_ "Now Andrea, one day Mommy and I won't be here anymore."_

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "Just listen, when that day comes you'll know. You can't trust anyone. Don't tell anyone what you are. It's too dangerous. When that day comes Andie, someone will come for you. Go with them, they'll keep you safe. Do you understand?" Tears were starting to well in my eyes. I didn't want to him and Mommy to leave me. I wanted to argue that they couldn't leave, but I was a good girl. _

_ "Yes, I understand."_

"Mommy, I'm scared." I said tears coming down my face.

"I know you are honey, Mommy's scared too. But Daddy and I have to go now. We're so proud of you and we love you so much." She said putting her golden cross necklace on me. "Whenever you miss us, just look at this. We're always with you, in here." She was crying now too as she placed her hand over my heart. "You have everything you need in that bag. You have to be a strong, brave little girl now Andie. Strong and brave." They had filled a bag with things that I would need when the time came and placed it in the cubby. She gave me one last hug "I love you."

"I love you to Mommy." I said hugging her tight.

She placed the covering back on and we waited. Even though the room was dimly lit I could still see pretty well. I saw as Daddy hugged Mommy tight and gave her a kiss. As a loud bang sounded, much closer than the last I saw Daddy place Mommy behind him. They came in through the door to the kitchen. They went right for Mommy and Daddy. I covered my mouth so the screams wouldn't come out. They had guns. Daddy had a long knife and went for the guys before they could get too close to Mommy. I had never seen Daddy fight anyone, never knew he was good at it. But those other guys were too and Daddy was out numbered. Daddy cut one guy across the face with his knife and the guy screamed out, blood flying everywhere. The other one, he had blazing red hair, knocked Daddy to the ground and Mommy screamed as he raised the gun and pointed it at Daddy's head. Daddy looked to Mommy, his face filled only with love and hurt that he couldn't stop this from happening. Hers mirrored his. Then, he pulled the trigger. I jumped still careful not to make any noises. My eyes were as big as saucers. I couldn't believe what just happened. This wasn't happening. It had to be a bad dream. Then he pointed the gun in Mommy's direction and she closed her eyes. He pulled the trigger again and she fell to the ground. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. My expression frozen in horror. Then they just walked out. I don't know how long it was until I heard footsteps in the house. All I could do was stare, I was in shock. Someone walked into the room and stopped in front of my hiding place. They bent down and started opening the vent. I backed up as far as I could. The man looked in at me with a calming expression on his face. He looked older than Mommy and Daddy. He had gray hair and soft blue, almost gray eyes.

"It's okay Andie, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to come with me now." He said. _Someone will come for you, go with them._

I grabbed my bag and took his hand. He led me to his car and drove away from that horrible place. The place where Mommy and Daddy lay on the floor, dead, murdered.

That was that was twelve years ago. Now I'm working for a secret agency as an assassin. We hunt down dangerous criminals to protect the innocent. I've worked for the agency ever since Tom found me. I have a partner named Levi Devill. He's been with me ever since I arrived and i think he's got little crush on me. My name is Andie Miller and I've vowed to avenge my parents death.

Whatever it takes.

**Summary**

Andie was five years old when her parents were murdered in front of her eyes. A man named Tom took her under his wing and trained her to be the ultimate assassin. Her goal is to find her parents killers and bring them to justice, but will she get more than she bargained for and when a new stranger comes into her life can she keep what she is a secret? Andie will soon find out that in this world, nothing is ever what it seems.

**_Dark Secrets coming to Wattpad March 25, 2013_**

**Okay so there it is if you liked it make sure to check it out on March 25. You guys have all been amazing. It's really sad that I have to switch the status to complete now. Well, for the very last time (for this book). . . thanks for all your support and happy reading.**


	26. About Dark Secrets

**Okay I know that ii said I would be putting my new story up on Wattpad on March 25, but . . . I don't know if i can wait that long for those of you that want to read it. Sooo I think i am going to post early! Like in a few minutes. okay so if you want to check it out it is called ****_Dark Secrets_**** by thesecretwriter94 as usual. It would be awesome if you all checked it out. Happy reading!**

**p.s. just type in my username **thesecretwriter94 **and it should pop right up!**


End file.
